Sunrise To Break The Night
by Ms.Do-Anything-I-Want
Summary: “Will I see you again!” I called after her. She turned her head and threw me a bright smile as if to say to me I sure hope so. I sighed. She was the girl of my dreams. I knew it and I couldn’t deny it. Changing it and using chapters. :P
1. Stand In The Rain

**Stand In The Rain - Part One**

_She never slows down_

_She doesn't know why but_

_She knows that when_

_She's all alone feels_

_Like its all coming down_

_She wont turn around_

_The shadows are long _

_And she fears if she cries_

_That first tear_

_The tears will not stop_

_Raining down_

**Anna Kramer**

"Sammi and Nicole," Rachel stood over top of them waiting for them to realize. I for one didn't want to be late. There is always time for fun after it all. My after it all was no where close. From school to work I find no time for myself.

Neither do they.

Rachel smiled at me. Oh no. She leaned down to Nicole's ear with a huge grin on her face. Right as her lips were about an inch away from Nicole's ear she yelled, "GET UP! NOW!"

Nicole shot out of bed only to wake up Sammi in the process. Best job ever. Rachel stood there please with her work and grabbed my arm to drag me out to the front door.

I could hear Nicole grumbling about how it was so unfair to be woken up this early while Sammi just rushed around the apartment looking for stuff. Sammi rushed towards the door looking through her purse. "Oh god where is my phone?" Her eyes looked up to meet mine. "Have you seen it?"

I shook my head and Sammi was off on a search for her phone. Rachel rested against the door frame as we waited for Sammi and Nicole. Rachel looked at her phone and sighed. "If you two want breakfast you better get moving."

With two minutes they both were at the door and ready to go. I smiled at them. In all the years we had known each other… we didn't really know each other.

We set off to our favorite breakfast place.

We walked in and sat at our usual table. We waited for our usual food. I know its all very exciting but this is our daily lives.

Rachel looked up at me and smiled. "Why don't you go see what's going on in our neighborhood?"

It was a normal suggestion so I stood and looked at the table of things. Jobs, news, and free prizes? That was new.

An old woman came to stand next to me. "Oh free trips how wonderful! You know dear," she said looking directly at me. "You should put your name in. Then you and your friends can go somewhere fun for your spring break!"

I shrugged and grabbed the paper. Wait how did she know I was with anyone? I turned to ask her but the lady was gone. Weird. Well maybe she has seen me before. We do usually come here… but I don't recall ever seeing her.

I let it go and returned to our table still holding the paper. Nicole eyed me as I came to the table. She quirked an eyebrow at the paper I was holding. "Anna what's that?"

I glanced down and smiled. "It's a chance to win a trip to," I paused. Where was it to? Shoot, I should've thought this through a little more.

"I see its to Spain but what's the point?"

"Well you see this old lady -"

"What old lady?" Nicole asked.

"The one that came and stood -"

"When was that?" Rachel questioned.

I sighed. I hated getting cut off and as it seemed it wasn't going to stop. I closed my eyes and set the food on the table only to feel the paper being ripped out from my grip. My eyes shot open. "What are you doing?"

I saw Nicole glancing over the paper. "Hmm," she murmured. "This could work. I mean it says 'You and three friends have a chance to win a free trip to Spain. Including: Free Air Fair, Hotel Rooms, and Cars." She glanced up. "Lets do it."

Rachel leaned back into her chair. Great here comes the 'its not very possible' speech. How many times have I heard it? Enough to last me a lifetime. "Girls you know its not very -"

"Likely that we'll -" I started.

"Even win -" Sammi cut in.

"This free trip. I mean what are the chances? It might be nice but not likely." Rachel finished.

We all frowned at her. Always the party pooper. "Come on Rachel!! Live a little for once. This could be our only chance. Please!" I begged.

"There are always -"

"Chances. Yes I know but soon there aren't anymore if we don't try!" I stated and Sammi nodded. Rachel ground her teeth together.

"Fine," she said. "What could it hurt?"

Nicole, Sammi, and me read through the paper and quickly filled it out. We put Sammi's number as the contact number for fun. I watched as Nicole and Sammi put it in. _Here's for luck,_ I thought.

I looked at Rachel who was still frowning. I touched her arm. "Thank you."

She glanced up. "Always."

**Nicole Donner **

I stood there waiting for someone to walk in our store. I sighed and turned around for a moment only to hear, "Nicole what the hell are you doing?"

I flinched. As long as I have worked here I haven't gotten used to the sound of my boss's bellow when he is mad. I turned, "S-sorry sir," I stuttered as I tried to make myself busy. He came forward.

"Nicole do you realize that if you are not always paying fucking attention to the front of the store no one will walk in?" James growled as he turned to go into the back room. "I better not catch you doing so again."

I nodded and waited for James to leave. Sighing I sank into the seat and laid my head back so I could watch the back room. This was a crazy job. Do this do that but also watch for people.

Everything was crazy in my life. Can you believe that anyone could forget how to cry? Well I can since that's how I am. You cant cry when you know you'll cry too much.

"Get back to work!" He bellowed from the back room. I looked around, what was there to do?

Standing up I began to clean up random things. The door bell jingled. "Hello?" A voice murmured from the door. I glanced up to meet the most brilliant green eyes I had ever seen.

I flushed and looked down. "Here."

He grinned and sat down. I couldn't help but watch him. He seemed to feel my stare and looked over. "So what exactly is this place?"

" We serve food… anything really."

He nodded and looked down at the menu. Mentally kicking myself I walked over. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Water is fine."

I nodded and walked into the back room getting him some water. I turned to walk back out when James caught my arm. "You better give him good service."

I turned and left the room. "Here you go," I said as I slid the water onto the table. "Anything else I can get you?"

He pointed at some random thing on the menu. I turned and got that for him. I totally did not mean to do this in a creepy way but I kind of spaced and watched him eat… He eventually looked up and asked for the bill.

I sighed and grabbed his bill. I handed it to him. He grinned slipping his card into the slip. I turned around and ran the card through when his voice spoke up, "Are you the only person that well, works here?"

"No," I said. "I am the only person that works today. Other days there are more of us." I glanced down at the card. His name was Edward Cullen.

Woo wait… as in Twilight Edward Cullen? I glanced over at him kind of surprised I didn't think of it before. I walked over to him and set his card down. "Thank you Mr. Cullen and have a good day."

I watched as he slipped some money on the table. I glanced over as he started to leave. I counted it. Fifty dollars?! Was this some kind of sick joke? I went to him before he left. "Did you mean to leave this big of a tip?"

"How big of a tip would that be?"

"Fifty Dollars."

"Yep you got it right then." He said as he grinned crookedly and left.

I sighed. Maybe work wasn't so horrible… well when there is an Edward in the building. I grinned to myself. I had met Edward. An Edward Cullen for that matter. Huh who knows what it means.

**Rachel Kramer**

Work is my least favorite time of the day to be honest. I wish I could skip pass the moment I walk through those doors to the point where I walk out. Wouldn't that be a dream come true?

I looked around wondering what to do. The girls had entered that contest and I mean I was planning on taking time off anyways to spend it with Anna. I stood there outside the managers office battling with myself whether to just ask for time off or just never mind it all.

As I stood there tapping my foot thinking someone walked by. She glanced at me, I could tell she wasn't a young woman elderly to put it mildly, and probably thought I was waiting to meet with the manager. She smiled and knocked on the door. I watched as she pocked her head in there.

She turned to me with a smile and said "You can go in now."

I frowned. Maybe this was a sign. I am just meant to take time off come what may. Or maybe I was just taking a little thing into the greater scope of things thinking that it could change anything.

I entered Mark's, my manager, office. He was sitting there looking over reports and stuff. I coughed to let him I was there. He glanced in my direction. "Rachel you may sit down. What do you need?"

"Umm can I get some, well, time off? My sister -"

"Why of course you can! We have plenty of workers working during spring break. Go have fun."

My eyes widened. How did he know I wanted time off during spring break? I decided not to ask. "Thank you."

He started to look at his papers again and smiled. "Anytime."

This day was getting weirder and weirder.

**Sammi Lang**

I sat patiently by my phone. Who knew if they would really call? I mean its not likely but I just had a feeling that they would call.

My foot anxiously tapped the floor as I watched my phone. Come on and call already! I knew the drawing thing was today so they should just call me already!!

I swung my feet out and accidentally hit the person in front of me. An elderly lady turned to me and grinned. "Anxious are we?"

"Very." I grumbled under my breath.

"Well you might want to get that," The lady gestured to my buzzing phone. My heart leaped.

"Hello?"

"_Hi this is Jen with the company that is giving away a free trip?"_

"Hi Jen, I am Sammi. So what's up?"

"_Well I called to congratulate you and three friends have won a trip to Spain!"_

I almost screamed at the news. I mean we won. Wow. "Oh my god thank you so much!! Jen I think you might just be my new best friend."

"_Why thank you! Have fun on your trip!"_

I happily sighed and leaned back into my seat. I glanced over to where the lady was. Or was before. She wasn't there. I didn't take much notice. We are going to Spain. What could make this any better?

**Third Person**

"These four friends were in for a ride. A great one. Little did they know how much more they would find in Spain. I never tire of this tale. It seems to always be there in the back of my mind."

Her wide brown eyes met mine. "Grandma who are they?"

"Some good friends my dearest Bella."

She grinned at me. "Tell me more! Will this Edward character come back? And What's Twilight?"

"Patients Bella. We are getting there. Back to the story, ah yes… 'Tales of love and romance that lasts aren't always around. Few find true and unchanging love. But we aren't to that point of the story yet. The girls had decided that maybe Spain was just what they needed…'"

_(A/N: Info: The Old Lady is the third person but also the old lady that seems to be in all the girls parts! Weird right? I know!)_


	2. Animal I have Become

Animal I have Become - Part Two

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe its not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal _

_Help me believe its not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

**Emmett Cullen**

"There is seriously nothing else to do in this town," I complained to Jasper. "I mean come on! No new ladies in the bars, no new bars, parties are lame now. We need to do something… Fun."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "This is a first for me. You saying that this scene isn't fun anymore." He placed a hand over his mouth as if shocked that I wasn't still the same guy. I frowned at him.

"You know what I mean!" I grumbled.

"Of course I do." Jasper laughed. "But you have to understand that what are we going to do? Go to Vegas? That would be just as lame. Lets go… out of the country!"

"Out of the country?"

"Yeah to like Europe or something! We have enough money saved. You cant say that Carlisle and Edward wont want to go!"

I frowned. My life savings going into one trip… Its better than on beers and shit like that I wont deny that. Edward might not go for this kind of thing… he's always got his head in a book.

I slammed my fist down on the table Jasper and I were sitting at. The librarian glared at us. "Shhh!"

We both doubled over in laughter. As we began to quiet down again this old lady came up to us and set a book down. "I thought you both might be interested in this book."

I glanced down at the book and looked back up to tell the lady we didn't read but she was gone. I finally took a really good look at the book. _What to see and do in Spain_. What the hell was she listening in on our conversation before?

Jasper grinned at me. "This is a sign. We should go to Spain!"

"No."

"Come on bro! What if Carlisle and Edward both say yes?"

"Then fine." I huffed as Jasper began to flip through the book. This is what I get for saying that this town was boring.

**Edward Cullen**

I glanced down at the address Carlisle had written for a good place to eat. I knew I wouldn't be late for anything by stopping by to eat. Carlisle had told me that the employer was a real piece of work or but the service and food was good.

I entered into the store looking around for someone. "Hello?"

A girl around my age was kneeling down on the floor answered. "Here."

I smiled at her and sat down. Trying to think of some small talk I said "So what exactly is this place?" I continued to look at her as she stood up.

"We serve food… anything really."

I nodded not really caring what they served here but the person serving it. I glanced at the menu. There wasn't anything I was particularly looking at just looking.

She came over and set her hand on the table as if trying to steady herself. "What can I get you to drink?"

I noticed her name tag. _Nicole._ Hmm cute name. Returning to reality I said "Water is fine."

She nodded and left to get my drink. I sighed already missing her. I heard a voice say "You better give him good service." I shivered at the coldness in the voice that had spoken. He was no one to mess with. Now I was trying to remember the employer's name… James? Yeah that's it.

She came back out a moment later. "Here you go." She slid the water on the table. "Anything else I can get you?"

I remembered that I needed to eat and hadn't really looked at the menu so I just pointed at something random hoping it was good.

She turned and grabbed it then set it down in front of me. I could feel her staring but I really didn't mind. I was staring at her when she wasn't looking so it didn't really matter much. Eventually I had finished it and glanced at her. "The bill please?"

She sighed and grabbed my bill. She handed it to me and I smiled down at it as I slid my card into it. Most girls freak out when they learn my name. I mean the odds of an Edward Cullen out there was far to none. Let alone one that fit the description.

I watched her run my card waiting for her reaction but I didn't see or hear one. Weird. So I asked "Are you the only person that, well works here?"

"No," She mumbled. "I am the only person that works today. Other days there are more of us."

I nodded. She glanced down at my card. Come on she had to have seen it now! She glanced over at me. Hmm this wasn't the usual reaction. She walked over and set the card down. "Thank you Mr. Cullen and have a good day."

My eyes widened. She had noticed but didn't freak out? She wasn't the usual girl. Interesting.

I slid my card into my wallet and pulled out roughly fifty dollars and dropped it on the table. I stood to leave when I heard a muffled gasp. Did she finally react to my being Edward Cullen?

I turned to see her behind me. "Did you mean to leave this big of a tip?" She demanded waving the money in front of my face.

Had I left more? Good. "How big of a tip would that be?"

"Fifty Dollars." She stated.

"Yep you got it right then." I flashed her a grin and left.

Time to get back to reality but I couldn't seem to get her out of my head. I walked down the street. "Sonny?" An older lady called from behind me.

I turned. "Yes?"

"You dropped this." She stated. I took it and looked to see what is was. Something about Spain.

"I am sorry Ma'am but this isn't -" I started to look up only to see I was talking to myself. "Weird." And with that I turned and left with this pamphlet about Spain still in my hand.

**Carlisle Cullen**

I got back at the apartment I shared with my three brothers, Emmett, Edward and Jasper. They were all standing around discussing something important, I bet. They hardly talked when we were together so this was a welcoming thing.

"Carlisle!" exclaimed Edward as he ran to me. "We have to do this! We have the money and please. Its perfect."

I glanced down to see it was about a trip. A trip to Spain? I glanced at Jasper who just shrugged his shoulders and then looked at Emmett who didn't seem to care much. "Well how much is this going to cost?"

"Well," Edward said. "Not much at all." He walked me over and showed me his calculations. Hmm it wasn't much.

I grinned at my brothers. "Lets do it!"

Emmett stirred at this. "Wait what? You are agreeing with these two nitwits?" He continued ignoring the protests for his two other brothers. "I think that it isn't perfect! I think that there would be nothing to do."

"You're the nitwit." Edward muttered under his breath.

Emmett's face grew red. "What did you say?"

Edward got his brave face on. "You know what I said."

Emmett lunged at Edward and missed him. Emmett may hit the hardest but Edward is the fastest. "Take that back!"

Edward grinned. "Never."

This continued for a minute before Edward caught Emmett and made his leave what he called him alone. Poor Emmett getting beaten by his baby brother.

Jasper leaned next to me. "You know this will be a constant thing if we go?"

I looked at Emmett and Edward who were now laughing. "Yeah I know." And I was ready for it.

**Jasper Cullen**

I looked at the computer screen booking flights for us. Wow this was it. A spring break in Spain. I honestly couldn't believe it myself.

I clicked off seats and paid. We were really going. I mentally danced at the idea. I heard a knock on my door. "Jazz we need dinner are you coming or not?"

I sighed. "Coming Emmett."

We walked around looking for a place to eat and talk about our plans. We all sat down at a table and started to talk when Edward started hitting my arm. "Hey guys that's the girl I told you about!"

I glanced over. She was with three friends and they were all talking excitedly. One of them just had a certain glow to her. I was instantly attracted to her. Though I would probably never see her again. I could admire from afar.

I felt a punch in my upper arm. "Jazz stop drooling over one of those girls."

I rolled my eyes and walked up to their waiter to ask. "Who are they?"

"Them? Oh they are regulars here. Total babes of course but never go for any guys. Its kind of weird. But that one-" pointing to the girl Edward likes. "is Nicole. That girl next to her -" now pointing to the one I like. "is Sammi. Then the two others are Anna and Rachel."

I thanked him and walked back to the table. Sammi.

**Third Person**

"And so Jasper fell in a sort of crush type of thing?" Bella asked earnestly. Her eyes sparkling at the thought.

"Why yes," I smiled at her. "I think he did."

She bounced up and down on her seat. "Grandma tell me more!! Tell me about when they got to Spain!"

"Okay," I began. "'Seeing as their trips were planned and ready… It was time to set off in the biggest adventure of their life…"

_(A/N: Whatcha think so far? I am in a writer high right now so I am no where near finishing.)_


	3. Check Yes Juliet

**Check Yes Juliet - Part Three**

_Check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting_

_Yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out _

_And don't tell a soul goodbye_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the count down_

_3, 2, 1 now fall in my arms _

_Now they can change the locks _

_Don't let them change your mind_

**Sammi Lang**

We landed in Spain and its was just as perfect as we had hoped it would be. I never would've thought to come here and even if it was just for a short time I knew we would have a lot of fun.

Anna jumped into our prepaid car while the rest of us stood gawking like idiots. Cars just have no effect on Anna. But come on you cant blame us! Two Porsches waiting for us when we got off the plane… How could this not be a dream?

Nicole jumped in my car after I had gotten in the driver seat. Lets have some fun with this baby, I thought happily. I glanced over at Rachel and Anna. They so weren't going to beat us to the hotel.

I liked a little completion as long as I can win. I glanced towards Nicole, she knew my plan and was holding on for dear life… Poor girl… She doesn't know what she has gotten into.

I turned the key and began to rev the engine. Lets get this party started. I grinned at Rachel. She looked totally up for the challenge. I zoomed out of the airport not daring to see how close behind Rachel is.

I continued to go as fast as possible… Rachel has yet to pass me. Awesome! I turned a corner sharply, promising myself that we would win. I glanced over to see Nicole watching the car behind us. Rachel. I ground my teeth together. There was no way I was going to let her pass me.

I pushed my foot a little harder on the pedal. I zoomed forward and slammed into the seat. That might leave a mark. I grinned at Nicole. "You ready for a real race?"

"N-n-no," she stuttered. It didn't really matter. I was going to give Rachel a run for her money. I stomped on the gas pedal reaching 150 miles an hour. I watched for the turn and right when I saw it we were on it. We reached the hotel and parked. Slowly Rachel flowed behind.

She was frowning. "Anna got mad so I didn't race… Hard."

I rolled my eyes. We both knew she was racing. But I let it slide. We all ran up to the front desk. "Hello," the lady said with a heavy Spanish accent. We were really in Spain… With two Porsches. Pinch me I think I am dreaming.

"Hi," Rachel grinned widely. "I am Rachel Kramer, this is my sister Anna, and our two friends Sammi Lang and Nicole Do -"

"Ah yes Sammi Lang." The lady smiled politely before grabbing room keys. "Here you go and I hope you enjoy your stay."

She grinned in triumph as she took the keys and ran. I glared after Rachel. "Oh no she didn't."

I could hear giggles behind me and Anna grinned at me. "Why yes, Sammi, she did." I rolled my eyes and took off after Rachel only to hear the two I left in my dust break out laughing hysterically.

I was close enough behind her to see she was looking for the room. Suddenly and randomly she turned a corner and I followed only to hit something. "Ow," I said looking to see what I hit. There stood four guys, all but one looked as if to be holding back laughter. "Oh umm sorry."

The guy I hit nodded and started to walk away. I pouted and ran after Rachel. Please don't let me hit another attractive guy. I reached the room only to see Rachel in total shock. I frowned. "It cant be that bad."

She turned to me. "It cant be this good!"

What was she talking about? I couldn't see past her since she was standing in the door way but maybe if she passed out, which she looked on the brink of, I could see. She turned to me with a wide smile… "Lets pick our rooms!!"

She danced into the suite and I followed to get a better look. Oh my god. I want to win more contests. The room was completely white with bookcases and couches placed along walls. Very high end stuff.

Rachel ran straight for a room that I couldn't quite make out what was in it so I walked over to the room. IT WAS HUGE! A king size bed up against the far wall, a small seat at the foot of the bed, a table and two couches… Spoiled much?!

I walked out to leave Rachel and her new lovely room alone. I glanced to see another room right across from Rachel's. Hmm why not? I walked in and grinned to myself, this was it. A king sized bed, a desk at the foot of the bed, a seat, couch and personal bathroom. Perfect.

I heard squeals from the room next to me… Anna was here. I grinned to myself and walked over to Anna's new found room. It was, as mine and Rachel's was, Amazing. Her room was sort of empty compared to mine but it was still amazing. A king sized bed back against the far wall, a couch and table. It fit her though.

Then we heard a scream. I glanced at them. "Nicole…"

We were racing down this hall I didn't notice before and entered another hallway to find Nicole staring wide eyed at her room. And let me tell you if I thought my room was big then hers was gigantic. It had its own hallway where the couches were kept then you entered the bedroom where a king sized bed was with a chair and one amazing view. I was so jealous.

But I honestly don't get it. This must be a dream. How could this be where we were staying?

**Rachel Kramer**

I knew they would be perfectly happy if we didn't even leave the hotel. But come on, we were in a different country… We need to do something different.

I saw Nicole stumbling to her bed, her eyes wide. This was going to be a long day. I watched Sammi pout and walk back to her room and Anna dance around the rooms trying to make people laugh. Keep trying Anna.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Sammi. "What do think everyone will think when we tell them on the podcast that we are in Spain?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea but I know I don't want to spend all day here. NICOLE, ANNA GET OUT HERE!!!"

I saw Anna poke her head out. "Yes big sis?"

"Lets go for a drive," I said. Sammi's face brightened. I glared. "No racing! Lets just have fun and enjoy the city."

Sammi frowned and ran to get Nicole. I had a feeling she was laying on her bed. I could hear screaming and shouts of Nicole and Sammi. Soon Sammi walked out of Nicole's room with a pouting Nicole. I raised my eyebrow at them. "What happened in there?"

"Nothing." Nicole pouted. Sammi grinned triumphant. I decided not to push and grabbed the car keys.

We all raced down to the cars. Lets see what Spain has to offer four best friends! I started my Porsche and Anna hopped in. "Ready little sis?"

"Always!" And with that we took off. I noticed that we were driving through La Rambla. Its amazing, you can tell as you drive passed. There are tons of mime artists, flower being sold, and even animals are being sold! Wow!

We saw as much as we could before I noticed it was getting dark so I pulled over. Sammi pulled right along after me.

**Anna Kramer**

It was dark out and beautiful. I stood there staring at the sky just watching the stars. I wondered how we could be so lucky. "Crepúsculo." A voice murmured from behind me. It was a guy. Strong, brown curly hair, and teddy bear like in a way. "That's Twilight in Spanish." He mumbled when I didn't reply.

I nodded turning my eyes back to the sky. Where had the girls gone? I didn't think it mattered. I felt the guy's staring at me so I turned my attention to him. "My name is Anna. And you are?"

"Emmett." He replied with a grin and stepped closer. Emmett? Unusual name. Hmm I swear I have heard that name before but he cut my thoughts short by saying. "Your visiting too?"

I took that as he was visiting. "Yeah my sister and our two best friends won a free trip here."

"Damn are you lucky! My three brothers and me had to pay a lot of money to get here. Not that I regret coming or anything." He said quickly. I grinned at him.

"I guess we are." I continued grinning. He smiled back at me. "So where are you from? Not to push or anything."

"Portland at the moment. I was born in Washington." He sighed. "Now where are you from?"

"Portland," I stated.

"I haven't seen you before." He said it as more of a statement than a question. I shrugged Portland was a pretty good sized place. He changed the subject. "Where are your friends and sister?"

"I have no idea." I frowned. "Speaking of that I better go find them." I turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" I turned to see Emmett chasing after me. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. "Where do you think you are going?!"

"To find my friends and sisters?" I said more as a question.

"In a city you don't know?" He questioned when he finally caught up to me. "You never know what could happen so you need a big strong guy to protect you!"

"When you find one have him come and find me." I laughed knowing Emmett was talking about himself.

We walked passed a hat shop and he grabbed a sombrero and put it on my head. I smiled knowing he would have to pay for it but no one followed us. "You know," he murmured. "I should look you up when I get back to Portland."

I wondered if Emmett was who he said he was or if he was some creepy stalker guy. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Most people would." I heard him say under his breath. I punched him in the side. He needs to be nice. He grinned at me and I was about to punch him again when he said "Ooo… scary…"

He continued to walk with me until I caught sight of Nicole. "Thanks for coming with me. My friends are right up there. Bye." I turned and began to run.

"Will I see you again?!" Emmett called after me. I turned and threw him a bright smile. I sure hope so.

**Nicole Donner**

Ugh! I don't know why Rachel wanted to go out! How could she not be tired? The time difference and being on a plane for so long was killing me. And I was about asleep when Sammi came in and threatened me.

So now here I am shopping with them well not really with them, they ditched me. I walked around not really looking for anything. I felt a tap on my shoulder there stood two girls. One shyly head a basket of flowers on her waist while the other boldly introduced themselves. "Hi I am Natalie and this is my friend Elizabeth. Would you like a flower?"

I smiled down at them. "Of course."

After I paid and had the flower I made my way over to Rachel and Sammi only to have Anna run straight into me. I could see she was watching someone. A guy. She blushed when she saw she had hit me. I winked at her. "Who was he?"

Her blushed darkened. "Nobody."

I rolled my eyes but let it go. "Yeah sure."

Anna followed silently behind me as I continued after Rachel and Sammi. Then we would gang up against her to find out who this guy was. I caught them at a store buying something. "Hey gals," I said from behind them. They jumped almost dropping whatever they had just gotten. "Ready to get back to the hotel?"

They all nodded. I smiled as Anna walked ahead of us. "I found Anna with someone. Like she was saying goodbye. This someone is a guy."

Rachel and Sammi stared at me in shock. Sammi was the first to speak up. "How do you, well, know?"

"Cause she ran into me when she was walking away from him." I laughed. "She couldn't even take her eyes off him."

They both laughed at that. I walked away from them waiting for them to take the first attack. I knew Rachel would do so first. I got to the car only to see Anna sitting in there with a slight smile playing on her lips.

This was going to be fun.

Sammi jumped into the drivers seat and I got in the passengers side. I wonder if Sammi will ever give up the drivers seat… I highly doubt it.

We drove to the hotel and saw Anna and Rachel discussing something. Rachel got out and caught up to us. "His name is Emmett, he lives in Portland, and that's about all she would tell me."

We both nodded then I caught something. "Emmett? As in Twilight Emmett?" Okay first I meet an Edward, then Anna meets an Emmett what's next? Rachel meeting Carlisle? "I mean what are the odds of me meeting an Edward than Anna meeting an Emmett?"

"Not very likely."

"Thank you!"

They both rolled their eyes as Anna caught up to us. "Wasn't tonight fun?"

"Yep loads."

We got upstairs and passed out as soon as we all got to our own rooms.

I woke up after awhile and went out to the main hotel room area. I could tell I was the only one up. Awesome. I sat down and thought about what we were going to do. Hmm what is there to do?

Then I thought about the 'Edward Cullen' I met and the 'Emmett' Anna met. Questions filled my mind. What if they are the ones from Twilight? What if its just a coincidence that we met them in the first place? I needed to know if it was all coincidence or what. But I knew one thing. It was time for them to get up!

**Third Person**

"Little did they know how much these boys would change their lives…" I sighed thinking about what the real ending was. I would never tell Bella that. I looked into those deep brown eyes. "What do you think so far my Bella?"

"I think that I like this story."

I smiled down at her. "I think I like it too." Little did Bella know how much this story would affect her future. "Well lets see… Jasper couldn't believe it, they were really there."

_(A/N: Wow I feel like this story wont end… EVER! I don't know how I am going to ever finish it in time. Anyways there are lots of little things to pay attention to in this part. Hope you enjoyed it!!)_


	4. Hanging By A Moment

**Hanging By A Moment - Part Four**

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the one thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

**Jasper Cullen**

We were landing in the Barcelona airport and ready for an adventure of our lives. I jumped out of the plane almost kissing the ground beneath my feet. That was a long flight. I swear I could see Emmett hugging Edward I guess Emmett is happy too?

We got a rental car and drove to the hotel. I had book a room with four beds… But it was going to be crammed. Oh well.

I got out of the car and grabbed our room key. They had parked the car and we headed up to the room. As we were about to enter our room a girl ran straight passed us. I heard Carlisle's intake of breath. "What?"

He stood there staring after her. "She is…"

We all rolled our eyes and decided not to pay attention to the end of that sentence. I went into the room and looked around. It wasn't as bad as I thought.

Emmett came in and rubbed his stomach. "Can we go eat something?"

"Uh sure?"

"Awesome!"

We all walked out of the room and shut the door. I turned to go back to the lobby when someone ran into me. She was the girl from the restaurant, Sammi. I could tell my brothers were on the brink of laughter so I didn't say anything. She glanced at me and then my brothers. "Oh umm sorry." Then took off again.

I sighed and I felt Edward put his hand on my shoulder. "You've got it bad brother." I turned to him and glared.

"And like you don't?!" I growled. "You cant tell me that you don't hope to see Nicole again!" With that I turned and walked away from Edward.

**Carlisle Cullen**

I hate it when my brothers fight even though sometimes it can be amusing. You cant laugh when things are tense like they are. I glanced after Jasper and looked at Edward who was about to his boiling point.

"Jasper!" He snarled. "You have no right to speak to me like that! You can be such an ass sometimes."

Oh great. What should I put on Edward's grave? Jasper turned on his heel and glared. "Me? An ass? Why Edward I think you have me and you confused."

They both were nose to nose. This wasn't going to end good if Emmett or me didn't interrupt. I glanced at Emmett for help. Emmett nodded. "Guys I am starving," he complained. "Can we pick this up later? I wanted to eat and go sight seeing!"

They both turned to Emmett in shock. But both nodded and walked away. "Thank you Emmett."

"Anytime old man!" Emmett grinned at his nickname for me because I was the oldest.

"Emmett!!!" I took off after him.

By the time Emmett and I got to the car we were both laughing so hard it was difficult to talk. Jasper and Edward stared at us surprised. This wasn't a usual thing. We both rolled our eyes and I got up to drive. Lets have some fun tonight… maybe.

**Emmett Cullen**

Best dinner EVER! I realized that it was getting dark and my brothers wanted to go look around so I said I would catch up after. That's when I saw her. She stood out from the others around her. Her eyes watching the sky. "Crepúsculo." I murmured from behind her. She turned to stare at me. I could see her looking at me as if to calculate something. I patiently waited for her to say something. "That's Twilight in Spanish." I mumbled when she didn't reply.

She nodded turning her eyes back to the sky. Where had this girl come from? Maybe heaven was her real home and she missed it. I knew it didn't mattered. I knew she felt me staring at her so she turned her attention on me. "My name is Anna. And you are?" She asked softly.

"Emmett." I replied with a grin and stepped closer. Anna? Unusual way to pronounce it but oh well I like it. Something different fit her. Hmm I really like her. I wonder where she is from… "Your visiting too?" I asked curiously

She nodded. "Yeah my sister and our two best friends won a free trip here."

"Damn are you lucky! My three brothers and me had to pay a lot of money to get here. Not that I regret coming or anything." I said quickly hoping that she wouldn't catch the ending but from the way she was grinning at me I knew she had caught it all.

"I guess we are." She continued grinning as she spoke. Beautiful. I smiled back at her but knew it wouldn't be half of the smile she gave me. "So where are you from? Not to push or anything."

"Portland at the moment. I was born in Washington." I sighed. I missed Washington but I loved Portland. I thought for a moment about if I should ask where she was from but I guess since she asked I could too. "Now where are you from?"

"Portland," She stated with her grin growing. I think she liked the idea of us being in the same city.

"I haven't seen you before." I said as a sad statement. She shrugged Portland was a pretty good sized place. I decided to changed the subject. "Where are your friends and sister?"

"I have no idea." She frowned. "Speaking of that I better go find them." She turned and began to walk away. I didn't want her to leave. Ever.

"Wait!" I called after her. She turned to see me chasing after her. I picked up my pace seeing as she wasn't stopping.. "Where do you think you are going?!"

"To find my friends and sisters?" She said as if she wasn't she.

"In a city you don't know?" I questioned when I finally caught up to her. She could get hurt. "You never know what could happen so you need a big strong guy to protect you!"

"When you find one have him come and find me." She laughed knowing I pouted. She knew I was talking about myself but I would make any excuse to stay with her a little longer..

We walked passed a hat shop and I grabbed a sombrero and put it on her head. Aww that looked so cute on her. She smiled in a knowingly way. Oh she probably thought I would have to pay for it but no one followed us. "You know," I murmured. "I should look you up when I get back to Portland."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" She asked as she continued to walk. Her eyes on the ground.

"Most people would." I muttered under my breath. She caught because she punched me in the side. What did she think she was doing? It was funny though. I grinned at her and she was about to punch me again when I said "Ooo… scary…"

I continued to walk with her until I knew she had seen her friend. She didn't turn to me but just said. "Thanks for coming with me. My friends are right up there. Bye." She turned and began to run. What that's not how it ends? Not a fairytale. And I wanted one with her.

"Will I see you again?!" I called after her. She turned her head and threw me a bright smile as if to say to me I sure hope so. I sighed. Anna was the girl of my dreams. I knew it and I couldn't deny it.

**Edward Cullen**

Emmett seemed very happy when we caught up with him. I didn't want to know or ask. But we all were still tired so we headed back to the hotel. Nicole's voice echoed in my head. I really want to see her again. Maybe when we get back to Portland I can stop by her work. Yeah I think that's what I will do.

When we got back to the hotel Emmett sang, "Her name was Anna and tonight was the best day of my life!"

Carlisle looked a little worried but Emmett got to it before Carlisle could. "No its not like that. Its different with her."

I raised my eyebrows at him but didn't say anything. Was it ever different with Emmett? I mean when I say ever. He tends to have multiple girlfriends so this was a shocking thing. I glanced over to see Carlisle gapping at him. I guess I wasn't alone.

Emmett switched his gaze from Carlisle and me to Jasper. "Jazz lets leave these two alone and go to bed. Maybe lock them out while we are at it."

I jumped on Emmett's back. "Give you little brother a ride!!" I pretended to sound like a little kid. Emmett laughed and picked me up more. I remember doing this as a kid. And Emmett can still pick me up!

We went to bed and woke up early. Stupid time difference. I thought about how everyone had kind of found a girl they like. I thought about how Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett all have their girls here when mine is in America…

**Third Person**

"Well at least that's what he thought." I said with a smile. Bella sat at my feet wide eyed and ready for more.

"Grandma," Bella asked. "How do you know this story?"

I smiled at her and put a piece of hair behind her ear. "Lets just say they are very good friends."

She shrugged letting it go. It was nice to tell her a real fairytale story…

_(A/N: I am beginning to think that I should start saying "The Old Lady" instead of third person but I now know who it is… lets just say one of Bella's dreams now makes sense.)_


	5. Iris

**Iris - Part Five**

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

**Third Person**

Bella yawned at my feet and I couldn't help but smile. I felt bad about not telling her how much this story would affect her. How much it would affect me.

"Grandma do you think I will find my Edward?" she asked as she sat on my lap. Her brown eyes serious.

"I think you will my dear." I whispered as I pulled her close. "Do you want to hear more, my Bella?"

She looked up at me. "Yes."

"Well later that night Sammi, Nicole, Anna, and Rachel had plans to go to a club but little did they know who they would run into. The music was really loud as they walked in and really crowded. Anna thought about running. But of course they wouldn't let that happen. So Anna and Rachel went to a table that was empty while Sammi and Nicole were checking things out. Well two guys came up to Anna and Rachel…"

"Emmett and Carlisle," Bella squealed in excitement.

**Rachel Kramer**

I couldn't believe my eyes. A man that should be a dream walked up to me. "Would you like to dance?"

I stared in shock. "Oh umm yes?" With that I was off my chair and heading to the dance floor with a total stranger yet I wasn't uncomfortable. I put my hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on my waist.

We moved in sync as if we had done this before. He smiled at me. "I'm Carlisle. That other guy I was with is my brother Emmett."

"I'm Rachel." I flushed a light pink under the stare he was giving me. He nodded as if to say he approved of my name. "So other than Emmett who are you here with?"

"My two other brothers Edward and Jasper."

"Oh cool. Anna and I are sisters but we are with two good friends. Nicole and Sammi. We won this contest." I mumbled.

"You won a contest?" he asked. I could only nod knowing my voice wouldn't work. "You are so lucky! I would've done that if I could've. Instead we paid a good amount of money."

"Was it worth it?"

He pulled my chin up so I would meet his eyes. "If you're here… Then yes it was more than worth it."

I smiled almost saying thank you but my thoughts stop because he kissed me. It was gentle and building. The world disappeared. It was him and me and that's what mattered.

**Carlisle Cullen**

I don't really know why I followed Emmett over there but then I saw her. She was the girl I couldn't stop thinking about. She was the girl of my dreams. Emmett was about to pull a chair up next to the one I guessed was Anna but I stepped up to her friend. Come on it cant be that hard to ask a girl to dance can it? "Would you like to dance?"

She stared at me as if I was a ghost and I was worried I had scared her off. But then she uttered the words, "Oh umm yes." And my heart flew out the window.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. She placed her hands lightly on my shoulders but enough to send my pulse up into a frenzy. I took her boldly by the waist and held her tightly there. We moved perfectly to the music as if we were each others missing partners.

I smiled at me. Could anyone be more perfect? "I'm Carlisle. That other guy I was with is my brother Emmett."

"I'm Rachel." She flushed a light pink probably embarrassed about the stare I was giving her. I nodded a that was a very fitting name and I liked it. "So other than Emmett who are you here with?"

"My two other brothers Edward and Jasper."

"Oh cool. Anna and I are sisters but we are with two good friends. Nicole and Sammi. We won this contest." She mumbled as if to hope I didn't catch it but I would catch everything she said.

"You won a contest?" I asked. She nodded. "You are so lucky! I would've done that if I could've. Instead we paid a good amount of money."

"Was it worth it?"

I pulled my chin up so I could look in her eyes to know if it was okay. But when she looked into my eyes I knew I could say it. "If you're here… Then yes it was more than worth it."

She smiled about saying something but I didn't want to know but she was about to say. So I kissed her. It was gentle and everything I ever wanted. She was my life now.

**Emmett Cullen**

I watched my brother walk away with Anna's sister. I grinned at Anna. "Told you I would see you again!"

Anna blushed. "Your right."

I sat next to her. She leaned a little towards me. My grin grew three sizes. She likes me. My heart raced at how close she was.

I brushed my hand against hers. She looked at me and took my hand softly in hers. I felt like I was going to melt. I didn't know if I had the same affect on her but if I did my world was going out of control.

I held myself together enough to ask, "So got a boyfriend back home?"

Anna gapped at me. "Well…" she paused. "No. Can I be honest with you?" That was the stupidest question I have ever heard.

"Of course you can."

"You're the first person I have felt like this about. Like maybe we have a-a chance." She turned a bright shade of pink.

"Oh," I said. "You're the first girl I have ever cared about enough to even think about that I could have a fairytale ending with."

She smiled at me. "Emmett I like you."

"I think I like you more."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah right… Oh my god!" I turned my attention to where she was looking. Then I saw it, them. Carlisle and Rachel kissing. Great job Carlisle you beat me to the punch.

I turned to Anna. Maybe this wasn't our moment. Anna stared at me and laughed. "They just meet and are kissing. Then we know each other longer and still haven't kissed. How does that work?"

"Like this." I said and kissed her. No thoughts or regret went through my head only this one thing. Maybe there was not wrong moment.

**Anna Kramer**

I watched my sister walk away with Emmett's brother. Emmett grinned at me. "Told you I would see you again!"

I blushed. "Your right."

He sat next to her. I leaned a little towards him. Just liking to feel him close. I could see Emmett's grin grew three sizes. He likes me. My heart raced at how close he was and I wondered if he thought the same as me.

He brushed his hand against mine. I looked at me as if to question his sanity and took his hand softly in mine as if it would break when I touched it. I felt like I was going to melt from him next to me like I was going to die. I didn't know if I had the same affect on him but if I did my life was his to control.

Emmett randomly asked. "So got a boyfriend back home?"

I gapped at him. "Well…" I paused just to annoy him before continuing. "No. Can I be honest with you?" That was the stupid I knew I could be honest with him.

"Of course you can."

"You're the first person I have felt like this about. Like maybe we have a-a chance." I turned a bright shade of pink at the truth in it.

"Oh," he said. "You're the first girl I have ever cared about enough to even think about that I could have a fairytale ending with."

I smiled at him. "Emmett I like you."

"I think I like you more."

I rolled her eyes. "Yeah right… Oh my god!" I squealed in excitement. Rachel and Carlisle are kissing! Ha she would never live this night down.

I turned back to Emmet and caught him staring. I stared back before laughing. "They just meet and are kissing. Then we know each other longer and still haven't kissed. How does that work?"

"Like this." He said and kissed me. Love, life, meaning, are Emmett. He is my prince and maybe my happily ever after. I couldn't think of anything but him. I didn't want to think of anything else.

**Edward Cullen**

I sat at the bar watching the crowd when I heard a familiar voice ask, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

I looked to see Nicole. I never thought I would see her here. "Nicole right?" She nodded. "I'm Edward. I was at your work not to long ago."

Her eyes went wide. "Edward… How have you been? How did you get here? Where are you staying?"

I laughed at all the questions she asked when honestly only one thing mattered. Nicole. I could tell men were watching her and I wanted to kill them for that. "Well I have been doing well. My brothers and I came here for a trip. And I think I am staying in the same hotel as you."

"How so?"

"Because the girls you came in with are some I see around the hotel."

"Oh."

We both sat there when I glanced at her. "Do you believe in love? Maybe magic?" I asked softly. She smiled and began to think about what I had asked. She looked beautiful when she was deep in thought.

"Yes I believe in both." She grinned at me. She does? Thank god I am not alone. But maybe like she has made me believe maybe I have made her believe.

I touched her hand on accident and felt my fingers entwine with hers. She smiled but didn't look at me. I felt her squeeze my hand as if to be telling me it was alright. I smiled at her. "Nicole…" That when she did something I never thought about. She kissed me.

**Nicole Donner**

I stood at the bar just thinking about nothing until I saw someone quite familiar to me. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

He turned to me and I knew that I did. Edward. "Nicole right?" He remember! "I'm Edward. I was at your work not to long ago."

My eyes widened. He really did remember and everything. "Edward… How have you been? How did you get here? Where are you staying?" I didn't mean to ask so many questions but just looking at him made all my thoughts and questions come out.

He laughed. I watched him as he glanced around with a murderous expression. "Well I have been doing well. My brothers and I came here for a trip. And I think I am staying in the same hotel as you."

I stared in shock. "How so?"

"Because the girls you came in with are some I see around the hotel." He stated. How had I not have seen him?

"Oh."

We both sat in an awkward silence when I felt him looking at me. "Do you believe in love? Maybe magic?" he asked softly. I smiled and began to think about what he had asked.

"Yes I believe in both." I grinned at him.

He touched my hand on accident and felt his fingers entwine with mine. I smiled but didn't look at him. I squeezed his hand telling him it was alright. He smiled at me. "Nicole…" That when I did something I never thought I would do. I kissed him.

**Third Person**

"Grandma everyone seems to be kissing in this story." Bella stated. I laughed softly. She was so right.

"Yes but that's what people do when they are in love." I explained. Bella frowned. "My dear its more that a kiss that says you love him. Its actually saying it."

"Oh."

"Lets get back to the story… Well while all this was going Sammi and Jasper were alone and together…"

_(A/N: So like I realized half way through that I have Anna squealing a lot! Oh well… Anna is just cool like that.)_


	6. Breathe 2 AM

Breathe - Part Six

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_

"_Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,_

"_Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year"_

_Here in tow you can tell he's been down for a while_

_But, my God its so beautiful when the boy smiles_

_Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it_

**Sammi Lang**

I escaped! The partying was never my scene. So it was nice to feel the air blow around me. I closed my eyes letting the wind play games in my hair. I watched the sunset start to disappear when I heard someone approach me from behind. My head snapped around to see the man I ran into at the hotel. I blushed just thinking about it.

The man came closer seeing that I didn't object. I heard him sit next to me. "Hi I am Jasper. You must be Sammi right?"

I looked at him. "How do you know my name?"

I saw him blush. "I-I know the girls your with. Nicole has known me for awhile." He coughed uncomfortable. "So how are you liking it here?"

"Its so beautiful. I am glad I got the chance to come and being with my friends makes it even better." I grinned at him. He made me smile wider. "I mean its like my own adventure. I love it here like anything is possible. Even a fairytale ending."

Jasper nodded. "I totally agree. I wonder what our friends are doing…"

I sighed. "Having fun probably."

Jasper looked into my eyes, searching for something. What would I have that he would want? Then he whispered. "Are you not having fun?" He looked like he was about to get up.

I shrugged. "This is in my top ten fun moments in Spain."

"Hmm and why is that?"

I blushed and looked down at the grass until I felt his hand slide on top of mine. I looked at him and for once he wasn't staring at me. The blush was dying off of his cheeks until I entwined my fingers with his then a fresh blush rose on his cheeks. We watched until the sun had finally set. Then I looked at him. "What should we do now?"

"Probably head back to our friends." He sighed. I didn't want it to end yet. Not for us. But he stood and pulled me up with him. "Come on our friends might get worried."

I laughed. "Not if someone is entertaining them." He laughed but took my hand and dragged me back to the club. I looked at him before we went in. "Do we have to go in there?"

He smiled. "As much as I wish you and I could spend more time alone. I think we might be missed."

I grinned. "Fine. But you aren't leaving me are you?"

"No," he smiled. We walked in to see our friends talking to each other. He leaned over to my ear. His cool breath made me shiver. "I think they are entertained." I blushed but nodded.

We walked over to Anna and who I guessed was Emmett. They were laughing and holding hands. "Hey guys."

Anna looked up at me and then looked down to see Jasper and me holding hands. I blushed but didn't say anything. Emmett put his arm around Anna and pulled her close. "Hi Jazz, and I suppose you are Sammi. I am Emmett."

I nodded. "Its nice to meet the infamous Emmett."

He looked at me surprised. "Anna talked about me?" Then he looked at her. "Do you talk about me?"

She coughed out a yes. Jasper looked at those two and grabbed my other hand. "Why don't we go dance?"

"Umm okay."

He grabbed my hand and we went to dance. I grinned at him when I saw Rachel and someone dancing. "Why don't we go bug my friend?"

He laughed. "Okay but follow my lead."

"Always."

Tonight was so much fun for everyone. When we came out of the club it was raining and I looked at Jasper. I kissed him. Like in all the old movies with a kissing in the rain scene. I was sure it was just as perfect too.

**Jasper Cullen**

I left the club. What a waste of good time. I started to walk around when I saw Sammi. I walked up behind her. I stepped on a stick and it snapped. She turned and looked at me. She blushed.

I stepped closer waiting for her to tell me to stop. Finally I sat next to her. "Hi I am Jasper. You must be Sammi right?"

She looked at me in shock. "How do you know my name?"

I blushed that she had noticed. "I-I know the girls your with. Nicole has known me for awhile." I coughed uncomfortable about this subject. "So how are you liking it here?"

"Its so beautiful. I am glad I got the chance to come and being with my friends makes it even better." She grinned at him. I think I made her smile wider because her grin grew when she looked at me. "I mean its like my own adventure. I love it here like anything is possible. Even a fairytale ending."

I nodded. "I totally agree. I wonder what our friends are doing…"

She sighed resigned. "Having fun probably."

I looked at her. Was I not giving her a fun time? I felt bad. "Are you not having fun?" I was about to get up if she didn't want me here.

She shrugged. "This is in my top ten fun moments in Spain."

"Hmm and why is that?" I asked curiously.

She blushed and looked down at the grass until I slid my hand on to hers. But I looked away so she couldn't see my face yet I could feel her looking at me. The blush was dying off of my cheeks because I was afraid she didn't return the same feelings until she entwined her fingers with mine then a fresh blush rose on my cheeks. We watched until the sun had finally set. Then she looked at me. "What should we do now?"

"Probably head back to our friends." I sighed. I didn't want it to end yet. Not for us. But all good things end so I stood and pulled her up with me. "Come on our friends might get worried."

She laughed. "Not if someone is entertaining them." I laughed but took her hand and almost had to drag her back to the club. She looked at me desperately before we went in. "Do we have to go in there?"

I smiled. "As much as I wish you and I could spend more time alone. I think we might be missed."

She grinned back at me. "Fine. But you aren't leaving me are you?"

"No," I smiled. I would never leave her. I don't I could. We walked in to see our friends all doing their own thing. Like couples do. I leaned over and whispered, "I think they are entertained." She blushed but nodded.

We walked over to who I guessed was Anna and Emmett were. They were laughing and holding hands. "Hey guys." Sammi said with a grin.

Anna looked up at Sammi and then looked down to see our hands entwined. Emmett put his arm around Anna and pulled her close. "Hi Jazz, and I suppose you are Sammi. I am Emmett."

She nodded. "Its nice to meet the infamous Emmett."

He looked at her surprised. "Anna talked about me?" Then he looked at Anna. "Do you talk about me?"

She coughed out a yes. I looked at those two and grabbed her other hand. "Why don't we go dance?"

"Umm okay."

I grabbed her hand and we went to dance. She grinned at me when she saw Rachel and Carlisle dancing. "Why don't we go bug my friend?"

I laughed. "Okay but follow my lead."

"Always."

Tonight was perfect. We all met the girls of our dreams. Sammi and I walked out of the club and into the rain but I stared at Sammi. Her hair was soaked as she looked back. Then she kissed me. It was amazing to feel something like this. Something perfect.

_(A/N: Aww they are sooo cute!!! Sammi blushes a lot like Anna squeals! Ha! Its perfect. I made this its own part just cuz I am cool like that. Lol no actually I did it that way because I knew I would be writing a lot more for them then for the others… Yeah I know some of the parts are short… Rushing isn't good for detail. Also I didn't put third person because I did two on the last one! ;))_


	7. White Horse

White Horse - Part Seven

_Holdin on _

_The days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should've known_

_I should've known_

**Third Person**

Bella looked wide eyed at me. "Do they all love each other grandma?" She was definitely liking the story.

"I believe so."

Bella giggled and run off to get something. I sighed laying my head back. _She was going to have the life you want…_ I couldn't regret it though. Bella ran back in with a blanket and two pillows.

"Okay." She mumbled as she got wrapped up and laid down. "Lets keep going."

I smiled. "Well this is the morning after it all. No one could contact each other and they had no idea where the other is…"

**Anna Kramer**

I woke up from a dream. A perfect one. Where I saw Emmett again and he kissed me. I laid my head back on the pillow wishing it was real. I just wish… It was a very detailed dream. Like none I have had before. But I knew it was a dream because I didn't deserve to see Emmett again.

I could hear someone out of my room whistling a random song. I stood and went out to see it was Rachel. "Rachel I had this weird dream last night. We went to a club and Emmett was there…" I trailed off at the sight of Rachel holding back laughter. "What?"

"It wasn't a dream!" She laughed. Wait what? Not a dream… No way!! That isn't possible. Not at all.

"You have got to be lying."

"I am not."

I rolled my eyes and went to go get Nicole and Sammi. They both sleepily came out of their rooms. "What?"

I stared at them wide eyed. What had happened last night? I sat down resigned and ready to pounce questions at them.

**Rachel Kramer**

I waited for Anna to start up this conversation since she started it by waking us up. Anna sat down and looked at everyone. "What happened last night?" Her eyes were wide and tired.

"I told you." I grumbled. But Anna ignored me and continued on her rant. I sighed and leaned back.

Sammi interrupted. "Anna," She sighed. "That did happen! I was there, Nicole was there, and Rachel was there! We have proof. Unless we all had the same dream. Which is night impossible."

"But -" Anna started.

Nicole cut in. "But nothing! Last night was amazing. It was the best. It wasn't a dream. We met the perfect men so please don't bother with the buts."

I laughed. "Okay well Nicole how do we contact these 'perfect' men? Did you happen to get a phone number?" I questioned her since she was being so forward.

"Umm… well I didn't think about asking." Nicole stated slightly disappointed about it. I sighed. Great. So last night… best night of our lives and we have no way of contacting them. Great just perfect.

**Sammi Lang**

I wondered what I should do… Jasper was the one I wanted and I didn't even have a way to contact him. I pouted. My mind raced through the night. "Wait aren't they staying here? I mean if they are we could ask the front desk."

Rachel grinned. "Your right." Her hands rested in her lap with a small smile playing on the corner of her lips.

Anna walked over to the phone. "What's their last name?" Her eyes glancing between everyone.

"Cullen." Rachel and Nicole said in unison. Wow they must have really gotten to know them. Anna nodded and dialed the front desk. I didn't really think about asking Jasper. I was to 'caught up.'

"Hello?… Umm well I was wondering if there was a Cullen saying in the hotel… C,U,L,L,E,N… Oh okay thank you." She was smiling as she wrote down the number. She hung up and smiled widely at us. "Room 128."

**Nicole Donner **

"Lets go Boy Hunting!!!" I said with a huge smile. They all looked at me and smiles began to appear. "Let me get changed then we shall go."

I went into my room and put on new fresh clothes. I walked out to see everyone had changed and was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. Anna ran to the door almost getting hit by Sammi and Rachel as they ran to the door as well. I didn't move. It was too funny to interrupt.

Finally when everyone made it safely out the door. I grabbed Anna and kept her back with me. "Now when they ask for the room number.. Give them a wrong one and we'll go to the right one."

Anna smirked at the girls ahead of us. "Oh and then get killed."

"Well you can at least say goodbye to Emmett first." I laughed.

"Very true."

Anna raced in front of me and stopped them as we got to the next level. We all realized it was the right one as well. Rachel grabbed Anna and asked for the room number. Anna smiled slightly amused. "Its 125. Or so says the guy at the front desk."

Rachel and Sammi took off. Anna and I went to the correct door and knocked. Guess who answered. Anna squealed and threw her arms around Emmett. They were so cute together well at least that's what I thought. Edward walked up behind him. "Hey Nicole!"

_(A/N: SO the boys room number is like my favorite numbers :D. 12, 8. So I made it in the story! Hmm we still have awhile to go… I know I know its really the never ending story… But oh well lol.)_


	8. She Is

She Is - Part Eight

_Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home_

_For now you're not here and I'm not there its like we're on our own_

_To figure it out consider how to find a place to stand_

_Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land_

_This is going to break me clean in two_

_This is going to bring me closer to you_

**Emmett Cullen**

I woke up and started replaying what happened last night, the way she looked and how she liked to be close to me. You have no idea what a lucky man was until you have someone like Anna enter your life.

I sighed just thinking about her. Anna. I didn't want to move or think. I wanted to have her in my arms… Forever.

"Dude," I heard Edward say from outside my door. "Get your ass out of bed. We need your help."

I grimaced. "Dude go away! If you needed me so bad you would… All come in here." I laughed to myself until I saw Carlisle, Jasper and Edward standing there.

"We are all here." Edward stated staring harshly at me. I flinched back from his glare and righted myself in bed.

I pouted but they did what I wanted I guess. Though I didn't really want this. "What do you need me for?"

"Umm well we were going to call the girls and see if they wanted to get together but well I, we don't have it so we thought you might." Edward mumbled. I knew Edward thought I would from how close me and Anna were.

"I-I didn't get the number." I said sadly wishing I had asked for it now. I wanted to see her so badly. It was a need not a want just to let you know. "Well maybe the front desk will have it because I know they are staying here."

They all nodded and I went and got the phone.

**Carlisle Cullen**

I swear she had picked me. I needed and wanted to see her all at the same time. She was all I wanted and I had no way to contact her. To see her. I knew with our luck we would see each other eventually but I didn't want to wait.

The thought had crossed my mind a lot. Maybe I was in love. Was I in love with Rachel? I knew the answer. Yes. A thousand times yes. I loved her! I would yell it to all of Spain. I would.

Emmett got to the phone and dialed the office. "Hello… Why hello Tina… I am looking for someone… They won a contest… Sammi, Nicole, Anna, and Rachel… Why don't you give out the room numbers?… Well that is stupid… Yes I understand… Okay bye and thank you for trying…" Emmett frowned and turned to us. "Well Tina said that they don't give out the information."

We all frowned with Emmett. How was this fair?

**Jasper Cullen**

"I have an idea. Why not have a bet? Whoever finds their girl first wins?" I said with a grin. Confident that I would find Sammi first.

We all shook on it. "But first can we get dressed and stuff so when we do find them we don't look bad?" Emmett suggested.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Edward said as he wandered off to find some clothing suitable for day time. Emmett went to go take a shower and Carlisle went to go change. I stood there wondering what I wanted to do… Just get dressed I guess.

I stood there waiting for them.. Hurry up guys!!! They are really slow. I was ready to go. I was pacing slowly. "Hurry the hell up!"

**Edward Cullen**

I jumped out of the shower. My hair was dripping and Emmett was already dressed as was Jasper and ready.

I heard a knock on the door and a squeal… either Anna is here or someone is really excited. I went for the Anna theory and headed over. I saw Nicole watching me. "Hey Nicole!"

She ran into my arms. I could get used to this. "Hi." she murmured against my shirt. I sighed and held her tighter to me. I came to the realization of something… I loved her. I loved Nicole! I wanted to go shout it on the rooftops.

I love you.

**Third Person aka Old Lady**

"Love is in season for these two groups. They were all head over heels in love with each other." I smiled at this.

"Grandma will I find love?"

"Yes darling I think you will."

She smiled and said, "More…"

_(A/N: I know who the old lady is… and when I say who I better not get angry reviews lol. This story is really long… don't hate me cuz it is…)_


	9. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You - Part Nine**

_I'm only up when your not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know what_

_I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

**Nicole Donner **

Edward and I decided to go alone on a walk. He held my hand letting them sway in between us as we walked in silence. I didn't mind it. Edward sighed at one point and stopped.

The cold air hit me. It was getting late. "Nicole," he murmured. "I need to tell you something. Its really important."

"Okay."

"Nicole… I think I am in love with you."

My knees went weak. What does he mean he is in love with me? Is that even possible? We had just met but yet it felt right. I swallowed. I think I loved him too. "Edward would it be wrong if I told you I loved you too?"

"Never." and with that he kissed me. Slowly and sweetly as if this was going to be our last one. I was absorbed into this moment. I didn't want it to end.

I knew it would. He pulled away for air. "Nicole I love you. Right now and forever. I love you so much."

**Edward Cullen**

I decided to go alone on a walk with Nicole. I held her hand letting them sway in between us as we walked in silence. I knew we both didn't mind it. I sighed at one point and stopped.

The cold air hit us and we both shivered. It was getting late. "Nicole," I murmured. "I need to tell you something. Its really important."

"Okay."

"Nicole… I think I am in love with you."

She swayed and I grabbed her by the waist. She looked as if to be thinking. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. She swallowed. "Edward would it be wrong if I told you I loved you too?"

"Never." and with that I kissed me. Slowly and sweetly as if this was going to be our last one. We were both absorbed into this moment. I didn't want it to end.

I knew it would. I had to pulled away for air. "Nicole I love you. Right now and forever. I love you so much."

**Sammi Lang**

It was nice to spend alone time with Jasper. I mean we did the other day but this was better. I mean I knew something I needed to tell him. I loved him. Jasper pulled out my chair as we went out to dinner.

The waitress asked what we wanted. I asked Jasper what was good. He ordered for both of us. I grinned at him. "Jazz I wanted to tell you something."

"Can I tell you something first?"

I pouted and shook my head. He sighed and motioned to continue. "I love you."

He grinned. "It would seem that you have beaten me to the punch. Sammi I love you. Everything about you."

The waitress came back with our food before I could reply. She left as we began to eat. I hummed in approval at what Jasper had ordered me.

We finished and went outside. We walked down the street and rain started to come down. He looked at me before softly kissing me. I pulled away enough to say. "I love you."

**Jasper Cullen**

I took Sammi to a small restaurant I had eaten at the day before. I knew I wanted to say something. A compliment and then tell her I loved her. I saw her looking around so I came around and pulled her chair out.

The waitress came up and asked what we wanted to eat. Sammi asked what to get so I just ordered for both of us. She was grinning at me. "Jazz I wanted to tell you something."

"Can I tell you something first?" I pressed to tell her.

She pouted, cheater, and shook her head. I sighed and moved my hand to tell her to continue. She smiled. "I love you."

I grinned at her. "It would seem that you have beaten me to the punch. Sammi I love you. Everything about you." I loved all of her.

The waitress came back before I could get a reply. Sammi took her first bite and hummed in approval.

We finished and went for a walk outside. As we walked down the street it began to rain. Just like our first kiss. I looked at her and kissed her. She pulled away and said, "I love you."

**Rachel Kramer**

I dragged Carlisle to a small lake I had spotted when we had gotten here the first day. I sat down in the grass at the edge of the lake just watching the water. "You know," Carlisle said. "This lake is almost as beautiful as you."

I blushed. "Thank you. Carlisle… I love you."

Carlisle looked at me. "Thank god I am not the only one."

I laughed. He pulled me close. The sun began to set and the lake was still as glass. I wondered what Carlisle saw when he saw me… I wondered what would possess him to fall in love with me. Carlisle tugged my chin up so he could see my face. He looked back at me as if he liked what he saw.

He leaned his forehead against mine. It started to rain but neither of us moved. I liked being in his arms. "I love you Carlisle."

He brushed his lips softly against mine. "I love you too."

**Carlisle Cullen**

Rachel begged me to come with her to a small lake. I came and was overwhelmed with beauty. I watched Rachel sit down and I came to sit next her. "You know," Carlisle said. "This lake is almost as beautiful as you."

She blushed and looked down. "Thank you. Carlisle… I love you."

I stared at her. "Thank god I am not the only one."

She laughed and I pulled her close. The sun was setting and the lake was peaceful and still. I stared at her before kissing her hair. I pulled her chin so I could see her. She looked at me in complete happiness. I couldn't help but return it.

I leaned my forehead against hers. It was raining now but she didn't move so I didn't. "I love you Carlisle."

I brushed my lips softly against hers. "I love you too."

**Anna Kramer**

I watched Emmett as he ran up and down the market looking for something. I saw two little girls approach him. They looked to be selling flowers. "Hi my name is Natalie," one of the girls flirted. "Would you like a flower?"

Emmett grinned. "Sure!"

The other girl pulled out a flower and handed it to him. "Natalie told me to tell you this one is free. I'm Liz by the way."

Emmett took the flower and gave the girls some money before returning to my side. "Here you go my lady."

I laughed. "Thank you sir Emmett."

He put his arm around my shoulders. "You know from the first day I met you I knew I loved you. Especially when you let me put the sombrero on your head and let me get away with saying, Ooo… scary."

I smiled. "I love you too."

He smiled but didn't stop. "Anna you are just the girl for me. Just the girl."

I put my arm around his waist. "You are just the boy for me! Just the boy I want and need. You are everything."

He smiled. "You know I never thought I would fall in love. Never. And now look at me! I am head over sneakers for you."

I smiled. "I take that as a complement."

"Good cause it was."

**Emmett Cullen**

I ran up and down that same street I met her on looking for a flower or something to give her. Two young girls came up to me. They were selling flowers. Perfect. "Hi my name is Natalie," she said flirtatiously. "Would you like a flower?"

I grinned. "Sure!"

The other girl pulled out a red rose and hand it to me. "Natalie told me to tell you this one is for free. I'm Liz by the way."

I paid her and took the rose before running to Anna. "Here you go my lady." Handing her the rose.

She laughed and took it. "Thank you Sir Emmett."

I put my arm around her shoulders. "You know from the first day I met you I knew I loved you. Especially when you let me put the sombrero on you head and let me get away with saying, Ooo… scary."

She smiled at me. "I love you too."

I smiled but didn't stop our walk. "Anna you are just the girl for me. Just the girl."

She slipped her arm around my waist. "You are just the boy for me! Just the boy I want and need. You are everything."

I smiled. "You know I never thought I would fall in love. Never. And now look at me! I am head over sneakers for you."

She smiled as she smelled the rose. "I take that as a complement."

I laughed. "Good cause it was."

_(A/N: I swear I can hear angels singing! ALMOST DONE! _I am head over sneakers for you… _Haha Emmett! Also this next part is just going to be the old lady so that's why I didn't have her part on this one! ENJOY!!)_


	10. I'm Yours

I'm Yours - Part Ten

_I've been spending way too long _

_Checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just_

_To try to see it clearer_

_My breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and laughed_

_I guess what I'm a saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

**Third Person aka Old Lady**

Bella looked completely dazzled by this. "Grandma that's amazing! Wow! I cant believe this all happened so fast."

"Fate has a weird way of working itself out that way." I laughed.

Bella nodded. "Very true."

"Ready to hear more?"

"Do you need to ask?"

**Anna Kramer**

I laid down on the newly made bed and closed my eyes. We were really leaving. It was setting that the goodbyes would be final. Even if we kept in touch. Rachel knocked softly on the wall outside of my room. "Anna we are leaving in ten minutes… you need to go say bye to Emmett."

I stared at her. "I would never say goodbye to Emmett. Its like I am trying to say that its ending when I want it to stay at the beginning."

She silently came into my room and grabbed my bags. Her eyes showed hurt. "Its not like I want to say goodbye to Carlisle either. But sometimes you have to do things you don't want to!"

She stormed out of my room lugging my bags behind her. I watched the empty door way as a few traitor tears slid down my cheeks. I turned from the door and threw myself deep into the pillows. Another knock hit the wall outside my door. "Rachel stay out."

I heard a soft chuckle. "Well what about Emmett?" I turned and threw myself into his arms. He absently ran his fingers through my hair. "Anna we arent ever going to say goodbye do you understand me?"

I sighed and looked into his eyes. "Yes I understand." He leaned lower down and pressed his lips to mine.

**Rachel Kramer**

I left Anna's room completely pissed off. I saw Emmett and threw my arms up. "You talk to her! She might listen to you!" My eyes drifted to the left and caught Carlisle's. He rushed to my side and hugged me tightly to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I don't want to say goodbye."

Carlisle smiled softly leaning closer. "Good thing we don't have to." he kissed me softly. "Now we are leaving tomorrow and after I get off the plane I will call you."

I smiled at how that sounded.

**Sammi Lang**

Jasper and I walked hand in hand as did everyone else. We got to the cars and I could feel the tears in my eyes. It was ending and I knew it. So did everyone else. I squeeze his hand tightly hoping I would never have to let go. Jasper opened my car door and my eyes let a few tears slip down my cheeks.

Jasper kissed my forehead softly before looking into my eyes. "Goodbye Sammi." He turned and walked back into the hotel without a second glance. Goodbye sounded so final.

**Nicole Donner**

I pressed my lips fervently to his before getting into the car. I franticly looked for how to roll down the window as we pulled away. My window slid down smoothly. I pushed myself out of the window. "Edward I Love You!!!"

He waved to me before turning back to the hotel. I closed my eyes. Why do goodbyes have to be and seem so final?

We landed and I emailed Edward. I sighed knowing he wouldn't get it. Rachel and Anna walked into their room as Sammi and I did. Our mood declined to depressed. I laid down on the bed closing my eyes when I heard a strangled gasp from the living room. I got up to see Anna frantically running through the apartment. "What was the boys flight number?!"

I answered and she looked at me with tears bright in her eyes. "Their plane crashed. So far no survivors have been found."

My heart stopped and didn't restart.

_(A/N: Now don't shoot me. This was nothing like I planned. Seriously. It just happened. I'm sorry. *breathes deeply* Okay lets get on with it)_


	11. Your Guardian Angel

Your Guardian Angel - Part Eleven

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face I cant replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out _

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside of me I can be the one_

**Nicole Donner**

It had been two weeks since we saw the news of the plane crash. Everyone was crying and watching for some sort of news. I laid on the couch constantly flipping through channels. Anna came out of her room. "Nicole maybe you should go get some sleep. I'll tell you if we get any news."

I stared sleepily at Anna before I got up and walked into my room. I laid there tracing patterns in the ceiling before sleep finally took me. I could hear Sammi fall asleep next to me.

**Anna Kramer**

I stared blankly at the TV. Nothing was really on. Nothing at least that sparked my interest. My eyes were heavy with the sleep I needed. I switched the channel when something I saw caught my interest. A news woman stood at the scene of the crash. "Hello Steven and I am here with breaking news! Four survivors were found today. Seeming to have made camp a little ways off. They are all brothers. Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle Cullen are the only known survivors of this plane crash. They have been sent home for recovery and to contact family and friends."

My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't speak for a moment. When I gained my voice I yelled. "THE BOYS SURVIVED! THE ONLY SURVIVORS!" I could hear running and gasping. I saw Sammi, Rachel and Nicole standing in the doorway.

Rachel looked shocked. "Please tell me this isnt a joke."

Before I could answer a knock echoed through the apartment. I was off and I opened the door. There stood four men in charred black clothing. Emmett stood at the front. I broke down crying only to have Emmett pick me up.

The girls rushed to the door and shared embraces with the boys. Everyone was crying and kissing and holding each other. Thank god they were alright.

**Third Person**

I smiled down at Bella who stared wide eyed at me. That wasn't the ending but I didn't dare go on. I reached down and gave Bella a book. The diary.

**The Diaries**

_That trip changed me and my life. It made my world spin again. He made me become more than I would've thought was possible. He was my life and my future and past. I wanted to stay like this forever._

_Love is always changing. I love him._

_Anna Kramer_

**I have no regrets to how it ended. I love him. I guess sometimes you have to go your whole life without meeting someone. Then I think about and I realize how lucky I really am. I never realized how empty I was until I met him.**

**He is my world.**

**Sammi Lang**

I am holding on to the memories and the chances. I am holding on to our future and our love… I am holding on to him as if there was no tomorrow because anywhere I go I want him with me. The world wouldn't be if he had come into my life.

Rachel Kramer

Bella stared at the diary of the compiled story. I knew she thought it never happened but showing her this made her believe.

"Grandma why is there only three endings and not four?"

"Well…"

"Bella!" Charlie called from the front door. Bella looked reluctantly to where his voice came from. Charlie walked in and smiled. "What have you done today Bells?"

"I heard a story from grandma."

Charlie looked at me. "Really and what was it about?"

"I cant tell you."

"Mom?" Charlie questioned. I shrugged. He got madder and said, "Nicole?!"

How dare my own son use my first name! He should be careful of what he says and does. "It was a story nothing more." I snapped.

Charlie gave up the whole thing and took Bella's hand. Bella had tears in her eyes as she looked at me. "I love you grandma! Thank you for telling me the story."

"I love you too." I watched as Charlie left with her. Bella needed to know that story. It would affect her. Little does she know what happened. Or that it is really true.

_A/N: I shortened the ending because I knew that I was way long on this story. So I hope you enjoyed it and my goofy authors notes along the way… Please don't forget to review! :D_


	12. Original OneShot

**Sunrise To Break The Night**

Stand In The Rain - Part One

_She never slows down_

_She doesn't know why but_

_She knows that when_

_She's all alone feels_

_Like its all coming down_

_She wont turn around_

_The shadows are long _

_And she fears if she cries_

_That first tear_

_The tears will not stop_

_Raining down_

**Anna Kramer**

"Sammi and Nicole," Rachel stood over top of them waiting for them to realize. I for one didn't want to be late. There is always time for fun after it all. My after it all was no where close. From school to work I find no time for myself.

Neither do they.

Rachel smiled at me. Oh no. She leaned down to Nicole's ear with a huge grin on her face. Right as her lips were about an inch away from Nicole's ear she yelled, "GET UP! NOW!"

Nicole shot out of bed only to wake up Sammi in the process. Best job ever. Rachel stood there please with her work and grabbed my arm to drag me out to the front door.

I could hear Nicole grumbling about how it was so unfair to be woken up this early while Sammi just rushed around the apartment looking for stuff. Sammi rushed towards the door looking through her purse. "Oh god where is my phone?" Her eyes looked up to meet mine. "Have you seen it?"

I shook my head and Sammi was off on a search for her phone. Rachel rested against the door frame as we waited for Sammi and Nicole. Rachel looked at her phone and sighed. "If you two want breakfast you better get moving."

With two minutes they both were at the door and ready to go. I smiled at them. In all the years we had known each other… we didn't really know each other.

We set off to our favorite breakfast place.

We walked in and sat at our usual table. We waited for our usual food. I know its all very exciting but this is our daily lives.

Rachel looked up at me and smiled. "Why don't you go see what's going on in our neighborhood?"

It was a normal suggestion so I stood and looked at the table of things. Jobs, news, and free prizes? That was new.

An old woman came to stand next to me. "Oh free trips how wonderful! You know dear," she said looking directly at me. "You should put your name in. Then you and your friends can go somewhere fun for your spring break!"

I shrugged and grabbed the paper. Wait how did she know I was with anyone? I turned to ask her but the lady was gone. Weird. Well maybe she has seen me before. We do usually come here… but I don't recall ever seeing her.

I let it go and returned to our table still holding the paper. Nicole eyed me as I came to the table. She quirked an eyebrow at the paper I was holding. "Anna what's that?"

I glanced down and smiled. "It's a chance to win a trip to," I paused. Where was it to? Shoot, I should've thought this through a little more.

"I see its to Spain but what's the point?"

"Well you see this old lady -"

"What old lady?" Nicole asked.

"The one that came and stood -"

"When was that?" Rachel questioned.

I sighed. I hated getting cut off and as it seemed it wasn't going to stop. I closed my eyes and set the food on the table only to feel the paper being ripped out from my grip. My eyes shot open. "What are you doing?"

I saw Nicole glancing over the paper. "Hmm," she murmured. "This could work. I mean it says 'You and three friends have a chance to win a free trip to Spain. Including: Free Air Fair, Hotel Rooms, and Cars." She glanced up. "Lets do it."

Rachel leaned back into her chair. Great here comes the 'its not very possible' speech. How many times have I heard it? Enough to last me a lifetime. "Girls you know its not very -"

"Likely that we'll -" I started.

"Even win -" Sammi cut in.

"This free trip. I mean what are the chances? It might be nice but not likely." Rachel finished.

We all frowned at her. Always the party pooper. "Come on Rachel!! Live a little for once. This could be our only chance. Please!" I begged.

"There are always -"

"Chances. Yes I know but soon there aren't anymore if we don't try!" I stated and Sammi nodded. Rachel ground her teeth together.

"Fine," she said. "What could it hurt?"

Nicole, Sammi, and me read through the paper and quickly filled it out. We put Sammi's number as the contact number for fun. I watched as Nicole and Sammi put it in. _Here's for luck,_ I thought.

I looked at Rachel who was still frowning. I touched her arm. "Thank you."

She glanced up. "Always."

**Nicole Donner **

I stood there waiting for someone to walk in our store. I sighed and turned around for a moment only to hear, "Nicole what the hell are you doing?"

I flinched. As long as I have worked here I haven't gotten used to the sound of my boss's bellow when he is mad. I turned, "S-sorry sir," I stuttered as I tried to make myself busy. He came forward.

"Nicole do you realize that if you are not always paying fucking attention to the front of the store no one will walk in?" James growled as he turned to go into the back room. "I better not catch you doing so again."

I nodded and waited for James to leave. Sighing I sank into the seat and laid my head back so I could watch the back room. This was a crazy job. Do this do that but also watch for people.

Everything was crazy in my life. Can you believe that anyone could forget how to cry? Well I can since that's how I am. You cant cry when you know you'll cry too much.

"Get back to work!" He bellowed from the back room. I looked around, what was there to do?

Standing up I began to clean up random things. The door bell jingled. "Hello?" A voice murmured from the door. I glanced up to meet the most brilliant green eyes I had ever seen.

I flushed and looked down. "Here."

He grinned and sat down. I couldn't help but watch him. He seemed to feel my stare and looked over. "So what exactly is this place?"

" We serve food… anything really."

He nodded and looked down at the menu. Mentally kicking myself I walked over. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Water is fine."

I nodded and walked into the back room getting him some water. I turned to walk back out when James caught my arm. "You better give him good service."

I turned and left the room. "Here you go," I said as I slid the water onto the table. "Anything else I can get you?"

He pointed at some random thing on the menu. I turned and got that for him. I totally did not mean to do this in a creepy way but I kind of spaced and watched him eat… He eventually looked up and asked for the bill.

I sighed and grabbed his bill. I handed it to him. He grinned slipping his card into the slip. I turned around and ran the card through when his voice spoke up, "Are you the only person that well, works here?"

"No," I said. "I am the only person that works today. Other days there are more of us." I glanced down at the card. His name was Edward Cullen.

Woo wait… as in Twilight Edward Cullen? I glanced over at him kind of surprised I didn't think of it before. I walked over to him and set his card down. "Thank you Mr. Cullen and have a good day."

I watched as he slipped some money on the table. I glanced over as he started to leave. I counted it. Fifty dollars?! Was this some kind of sick joke? I went to him before he left. "Did you mean to leave this big of a tip?"

"How big of a tip would that be?"

"Fifty Dollars."

"Yep you got it right then." He said as he grinned crookedly and left.

I sighed. Maybe work wasn't so horrible… well when there is an Edward in the building. I grinned to myself. I had met Edward. An Edward Cullen for that matter. Huh who knows what it means.

**Rachel Kramer**

Work is my least favorite time of the day to be honest. I wish I could skip pass the moment I walk through those doors to the point where I walk out. Wouldn't that be a dream come true?

I looked around wondering what to do. The girls had entered that contest and I mean I was planning on taking time off anyways to spend it with Anna. I stood there outside the managers office battling with myself whether to just ask for time off or just never mind it all.

As I stood there tapping my foot thinking someone walked by. She glanced at me, I could tell she wasn't a young woman elderly to put it mildly, and probably thought I was waiting to meet with the manager. She smiled and knocked on the door. I watched as she pocked her head in there.

She turned to me with a smile and said "You can go in now."

I frowned. Maybe this was a sign. I am just meant to take time off come what may. Or maybe I was just taking a little thing into the greater scope of things thinking that it could change anything.

I entered Mark's, my manager, office. He was sitting there looking over reports and stuff. I coughed to let him I was there. He glanced in my direction. "Rachel you may sit down. What do you need?"

"Umm can I get some, well, time off? My sister -"

"Why of course you can! We have plenty of workers working during spring break. Go have fun."

My eyes widened. How did he know I wanted time off during spring break? I decided not to ask. "Thank you."

He started to look at his papers again and smiled. "Anytime."

This day was getting weirder and weirder.

**Sammi Lang**

I sat patiently by my phone. Who knew if they would really call? I mean its not likely but I just had a feeling that they would call.

My foot anxiously tapped the floor as I watched my phone. Come on and call already! I knew the drawing thing was today so they should just call me already!!

I swung my feet out and accidentally hit the person in front of me. An elderly lady turned to me and grinned. "Anxious are we?"

"Very." I grumbled under my breath.

"Well you might want to get that," The lady gestured to my buzzing phone. My heart leaped.

"Hello?"

"_Hi this is Jen with the company that is giving away a free trip?"_

"Hi Jen, I am Sammi. So what's up?"

"_Well I called to congratulate you and three friends have won a trip to Spain!"_

I almost screamed at the news. I mean we won. Wow. "Oh my god thank you so much!! Jen I think you might just be my new best friend."

"_Why thank you! Have fun on your trip!"_

I happily sighed and leaned back into my seat. I glanced over to where the lady was. Or was before. She wasn't there. I didn't take much notice. We are going to Spain. What could make this any better?

**Third Person**

"These four friends were in for a ride. A great one. Little did they know how much more they would find in Spain. I never tire of this tale. It seems to always be there in the back of my mind."

Her wide brown eyes met mine. "Grandma who are they?"

"Some good friends my dearest Bella."

She grinned at me. "Tell me more! Will this Edward character come back? And What's Twilight?"

"Patients Bella. We are getting there. Back to the story, ah yes… 'Tales of love and romance that lasts aren't always around. Few find true and unchanging love. But we aren't to that point of the story yet. The girls had decided that maybe Spain was just what they needed…'"

_(A/N: Info: The Old Lady is the third person but also the old lady that seems to be in all the girls parts! Weird right? I know!)_

~*~*~*~

Animal I have Become - Part Two

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe its not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal _

_Help me believe its not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

**Emmett Cullen**

"There is seriously nothing else to do in this town," I complained to Jasper. "I mean come on! No new ladies in the bars, no new bars, parties are lame now. We need to do something… Fun."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "This is a first for me. You saying that this scene isn't fun anymore." He placed a hand over his mouth as if shocked that I wasn't still the same guy. I frowned at him.

"You know what I mean!" I grumbled.

"Of course I do." Jasper laughed. "But you have to understand that what are we going to do? Go to Vegas? That would be just as lame. Lets go… out of the country!"

"Out of the country?"

"Yeah to like Europe or something! We have enough money saved. You cant say that Carlisle and Edward wont want to go!"

I frowned. My life savings going into one trip… Its better than on beers and shit like that I wont deny that. Edward might not go for this kind of thing… he's always got his head in a book.

I slammed my fist down on the table Jasper and I were sitting at. The librarian glared at us. "Shhh!"

We both doubled over in laughter. As we began to quiet down again this old lady came up to us and set a book down. "I thought you both might be interested in this book."

I glanced down at the book and looked back up to tell the lady we didn't read but she was gone. I finally took a really good look at the book. _What to see and do in Spain_. What the hell was she listening in on our conversation before?

Jasper grinned at me. "This is a sign. We should go to Spain!"

"No."

"Come on bro! What if Carlisle and Edward both say yes?"

"Then fine." I huffed as Jasper began to flip through the book. This is what I get for saying that this town was boring.

**Edward Cullen**

I glanced down at the address Carlisle had written for a good place to eat. I knew I wouldn't be late for anything by stopping by to eat. Carlisle had told me that the employer was a real piece of work or but the service and food was good.

I entered into the store looking around for someone. "Hello?"

A girl around my age was kneeling down on the floor answered. "Here."

I smiled at her and sat down. Trying to think of some small talk I said "So what exactly is this place?" I continued to look at her as she stood up.

"We serve food… anything really."

I nodded not really caring what they served here but the person serving it. I glanced at the menu. There wasn't anything I was particularly looking at just looking.

She came over and set her hand on the table as if trying to steady herself. "What can I get you to drink?"

I noticed her name tag. _Nicole._ Hmm cute name. Returning to reality I said "Water is fine."

She nodded and left to get my drink. I sighed already missing her. I heard a voice say "You better give him good service." I shivered at the coldness in the voice that had spoken. He was no one to mess with. Now I was trying to remember the employer's name… James? Yeah that's it.

She came back out a moment later. "Here you go." She slid the water on the table. "Anything else I can get you?"

I remembered that I needed to eat and hadn't really looked at the menu so I just pointed at something random hoping it was good.

She turned and grabbed it then set it down in front of me. I could feel her staring but I really didn't mind. I was staring at her when she wasn't looking so it didn't really matter much. Eventually I had finished it and glanced at her. "The bill please?"

She sighed and grabbed my bill. She handed it to me and I smiled down at it as I slid my card into it. Most girls freak out when they learn my name. I mean the odds of an Edward Cullen out there was far to none. Let alone one that fit the description.

I watched her run my card waiting for her reaction but I didn't see or hear one. Weird. So I asked "Are you the only person that, well works here?"

"No," She mumbled. "I am the only person that works today. Other days there are more of us."

I nodded. She glanced down at my card. Come on she had to have seen it now! She glanced over at me. Hmm this wasn't the usual reaction. She walked over and set the card down. "Thank you Mr. Cullen and have a good day."

My eyes widened. She had noticed but didn't freak out? She wasn't the usual girl. Interesting.

I slid my card into my wallet and pulled out roughly fifty dollars and dropped it on the table. I stood to leave when I heard a muffled gasp. Did she finally react to my being Edward Cullen?

I turned to see her behind me. "Did you mean to leave this big of a tip?" She demanded waving the money in front of my face.

Had I left more? Good. "How big of a tip would that be?"

"Fifty Dollars." She stated.

"Yep you got it right then." I flashed her a grin and left.

Time to get back to reality but I couldn't seem to get her out of my head. I walked down the street. "Sonny?" An older lady called from behind me.

I turned. "Yes?"

"You dropped this." She stated. I took it and looked to see what is was. Something about Spain.

"I am sorry Ma'am but this isn't -" I started to look up only to see I was talking to myself. "Weird." And with that I turned and left with this pamphlet about Spain still in my hand.

**Carlisle Cullen**

I got back at the apartment I shared with my three brothers, Emmett, Edward and Jasper. They were all standing around discussing something important, I bet. They hardly talked when we were together so this was a welcoming thing.

"Carlisle!" exclaimed Edward as he ran to me. "We have to do this! We have the money and please. Its perfect."

I glanced down to see it was about a trip. A trip to Spain? I glanced at Jasper who just shrugged his shoulders and then looked at Emmett who didn't seem to care much. "Well how much is this going to cost?"

"Well," Edward said. "Not much at all." He walked me over and showed me his calculations. Hmm it wasn't much.

I grinned at my brothers. "Lets do it!"

Emmett stirred at this. "Wait what? You are agreeing with these two nitwits?" He continued ignoring the protests for his two other brothers. "I think that it isn't perfect! I think that there would be nothing to do."

"You're the nitwit." Edward muttered under his breath.

Emmett's face grew red. "What did you say?"

Edward got his brave face on. "You know what I said."

Emmett lunged at Edward and missed him. Emmett may hit the hardest but Edward is the fastest. "Take that back!"

Edward grinned. "Never."

This continued for a minute before Edward caught Emmett and made his leave what he called him alone. Poor Emmett getting beaten by his baby brother.

Jasper leaned next to me. "You know this will be a constant thing if we go?"

I looked at Emmett and Edward who were now laughing. "Yeah I know." And I was ready for it.

**Jasper Cullen**

I looked at the computer screen booking flights for us. Wow this was it. A spring break in Spain. I honestly couldn't believe it myself.

I clicked off seats and paid. We were really going. I mentally danced at the idea. I heard a knock on my door. "Jazz we need dinner are you coming or not?"

I sighed. "Coming Emmett."

We walked around looking for a place to eat and talk about our plans. We all sat down at a table and started to talk when Edward started hitting my arm. "Hey guys that's the girl I told you about!"

I glanced over. She was with three friends and they were all talking excitedly. One of them just had a certain glow to her. I was instantly attracted to her. Though I would probably never see her again. I could admire from afar.

I felt a punch in my upper arm. "Jazz stop drooling over one of those girls."

I rolled my eyes and walked up to their waiter to ask. "Who are they?"

"Them? Oh they are regulars here. Total babes of course but never go for any guys. Its kind of weird. But that one-" pointing to the girl Edward likes. "is Nicole. That girl next to her -" now pointing to the one I like. "is Sammi. Then the two others are Anna and Rachel."

I thanked him and walked back to the table. Sammi.

**Third Person**

"And so Jasper fell in a sort of crush type of thing?" Bella asked earnestly. Her eyes sparkling at the thought.

"Why yes," I smiled at her. "I think he did."

She bounced up and down on her seat. "Grandma tell me more!! Tell me about when they got to Spain!"

"Okay," I began. "'Seeing as their trips were planned and ready… It was time to set off in the biggest adventure of their life…"

_(A/N: Whatcha think so far? I am in a writer high right now so I am no where near finishing.)_

~*~*~*~

Check Yes Juliet - Part Three

_Check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting_

_Yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out _

_And don't tell a soul goodbye_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the count down_

_3, 2, 1 now fall in my arms _

_Now they can change the locks _

_Don't let them change your mind_

**Sammi Lang**

We landed in Spain and its was just as perfect as we had hoped it would be. I never would've thought to come here and even if it was just for a short time I knew we would have a lot of fun.

Anna jumped into our prepaid car while the rest of us stood gawking like idiots. Cars just have no effect on Anna. But come on you cant blame us! Two Porsches waiting for us when we got off the plane… How could this not be a dream?

Nicole jumped in my car after I had gotten in the driver seat. Lets have some fun with this baby, I thought happily. I glanced over at Rachel and Anna. They so weren't going to beat us to the hotel.

I liked a little completion as long as I can win. I glanced towards Nicole, she knew my plan and was holding on for dear life… Poor girl… She doesn't know what she has gotten into.

I turned the key and began to rev the engine. Lets get this party started. I grinned at Rachel. She looked totally up for the challenge. I zoomed out of the airport not daring to see how close behind Rachel is.

I continued to go as fast as possible… Rachel has yet to pass me. Awesome! I turned a corner sharply, promising myself that we would win. I glanced over to see Nicole watching the car behind us. Rachel. I ground my teeth together. There was no way I was going to let her pass me.

I pushed my foot a little harder on the pedal. I zoomed forward and slammed into the seat. That might leave a mark. I grinned at Nicole. "You ready for a real race?"

"N-n-no," she stuttered. It didn't really matter. I was going to give Rachel a run for her money. I stomped on the gas pedal reaching 150 miles an hour. I watched for the turn and right when I saw it we were on it. We reached the hotel and parked. Slowly Rachel flowed behind.

She was frowning. "Anna got mad so I didn't race… Hard."

I rolled my eyes. We both knew she was racing. But I let it slide. We all ran up to the front desk. "Hello," the lady said with a heavy Spanish accent. We were really in Spain… With two Porsches. Pinch me I think I am dreaming.

"Hi," Rachel grinned widely. "I am Rachel Kramer, this is my sister Anna, and our two friends Sammi Lang and Nicole Do -"

"Ah yes Sammi Lang." The lady smiled politely before grabbing room keys. "Here you go and I hope you enjoy your stay."

She grinned in triumph as she took the keys and ran. I glared after Rachel. "Oh no she didn't."

I could hear giggles behind me and Anna grinned at me. "Why yes, Sammi, she did." I rolled my eyes and took off after Rachel only to hear the two I left in my dust break out laughing hysterically.

I was close enough behind her to see she was looking for the room. Suddenly and randomly she turned a corner and I followed only to hit something. "Ow," I said looking to see what I hit. There stood four guys, all but one looked as if to be holding back laughter. "Oh umm sorry."

The guy I hit nodded and started to walk away. I pouted and ran after Rachel. Please don't let me hit another attractive guy. I reached the room only to see Rachel in total shock. I frowned. "It cant be that bad."

She turned to me. "It cant be this good!"

What was she talking about? I couldn't see past her since she was standing in the door way but maybe if she passed out, which she looked on the brink of, I could see. She turned to me with a wide smile… "Lets pick our rooms!!"

She danced into the suite and I followed to get a better look. Oh my god. I want to win more contests. The room was completely white with bookcases and couches placed along walls. Very high end stuff.

Rachel ran straight for a room that I couldn't quite make out what was in it so I walked over to the room. IT WAS HUGE! A king size bed up against the far wall, a small seat at the foot of the bed, a table and two couches… Spoiled much?!

I walked out to leave Rachel and her new lovely room alone. I glanced to see another room right across from Rachel's. Hmm why not? I walked in and grinned to myself, this was it. A king sized bed, a desk at the foot of the bed, a seat, couch and personal bathroom. Perfect.

I heard squeals from the room next to me… Anna was here. I grinned to myself and walked over to Anna's new found room. It was, as mine and Rachel's was, Amazing. Her room was sort of empty compared to mine but it was still amazing. A king sized bed back against the far wall, a couch and table. It fit her though.

Then we heard a scream. I glanced at them. "Nicole…"

We were racing down this hall I didn't notice before and entered another hallway to find Nicole staring wide eyed at her room. And let me tell you if I thought my room was big then hers was gigantic. It had its own hallway where the couches were kept then you entered the bedroom where a king sized bed was with a chair and one amazing view. I was so jealous.

But I honestly don't get it. This must be a dream. How could this be where we were staying?

**Rachel Kramer**

I knew they would be perfectly happy if we didn't even leave the hotel. But come on, we were in a different country… We need to do something different.

I saw Nicole stumbling to her bed, her eyes wide. This was going to be a long day. I watched Sammi pout and walk back to her room and Anna dance around the rooms trying to make people laugh. Keep trying Anna.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Sammi. "What do think everyone will think when we tell them on the podcast that we are in Spain?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea but I know I don't want to spend all day here. NICOLE, ANNA GET OUT HERE!!!"

I saw Anna poke her head out. "Yes big sis?"

"Lets go for a drive," I said. Sammi's face brightened. I glared. "No racing! Lets just have fun and enjoy the city."

Sammi frowned and ran to get Nicole. I had a feeling she was laying on her bed. I could hear screaming and shouts of Nicole and Sammi. Soon Sammi walked out of Nicole's room with a pouting Nicole. I raised my eyebrow at them. "What happened in there?"

"Nothing." Nicole pouted. Sammi grinned triumphant. I decided not to push and grabbed the car keys.

We all raced down to the cars. Lets see what Spain has to offer four best friends! I started my Porsche and Anna hopped in. "Ready little sis?"

"Always!" And with that we took off. I noticed that we were driving through La Rambla. Its amazing, you can tell as you drive passed. There are tons of mime artists, flower being sold, and even animals are being sold! Wow!

We saw as much as we could before I noticed it was getting dark so I pulled over. Sammi pulled right along after me.

**Anna Kramer**

It was dark out and beautiful. I stood there staring at the sky just watching the stars. I wondered how we could be so lucky. "Crepúsculo." A voice murmured from behind me. It was a guy. Strong, brown curly hair, and teddy bear like in a way. "That's Twilight in Spanish." He mumbled when I didn't reply.

I nodded turning my eyes back to the sky. Where had the girls gone? I didn't think it mattered. I felt the guy's staring at me so I turned my attention to him. "My name is Anna. And you are?"

"Emmett." He replied with a grin and stepped closer. Emmett? Unusual name. Hmm I swear I have heard that name before but he cut my thoughts short by saying. "Your visiting too?"

I took that as he was visiting. "Yeah my sister and our two best friends won a free trip here."

"Damn are you lucky! My three brothers and me had to pay a lot of money to get here. Not that I regret coming or anything." He said quickly. I grinned at him.

"I guess we are." I continued grinning. He smiled back at me. "So where are you from? Not to push or anything."

"Portland at the moment. I was born in Washington." He sighed. "Now where are you from?"

"Portland," I stated.

"I haven't seen you before." He said it as more of a statement than a question. I shrugged Portland was a pretty good sized place. He changed the subject. "Where are your friends and sister?"

"I have no idea." I frowned. "Speaking of that I better go find them." I turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" I turned to see Emmett chasing after me. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. "Where do you think you are going?!"

"To find my friends and sisters?" I said more as a question.

"In a city you don't know?" He questioned when he finally caught up to me. "You never know what could happen so you need a big strong guy to protect you!"

"When you find one have him come and find me." I laughed knowing Emmett was talking about himself.

We walked passed a hat shop and he grabbed a sombrero and put it on my head. I smiled knowing he would have to pay for it but no one followed us. "You know," he murmured. "I should look you up when I get back to Portland."

I wondered if Emmett was who he said he was or if he was some creepy stalker guy. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Most people would." I heard him say under his breath. I punched him in the side. He needs to be nice. He grinned at me and I was about to punch him again when he said "Ooo… scary…"

He continued to walk with me until I caught sight of Nicole. "Thanks for coming with me. My friends are right up there. Bye." I turned and began to run.

"Will I see you again?!" Emmett called after me. I turned and threw him a bright smile. I sure hope so.

**Nicole Donner**

Ugh! I don't know why Rachel wanted to go out! How could she not be tired? The time difference and being on a plane for so long was killing me. And I was about asleep when Sammi came in and threatened me.

So now here I am shopping with them well not really with them, they ditched me. I walked around not really looking for anything. I felt a tap on my shoulder there stood two girls. One shyly head a basket of flowers on her waist while the other boldly introduced themselves. "Hi I am Natalie and this is my friend Elizabeth. Would you like a flower?"

I smiled down at them. "Of course."

After I paid and had the flower I made my way over to Rachel and Sammi only to have Anna run straight into me. I could see she was watching someone. A guy. She blushed when she saw she had hit me. I winked at her. "Who was he?"

Her blushed darkened. "Nobody."

I rolled my eyes but let it go. "Yeah sure."

Anna followed silently behind me as I continued after Rachel and Sammi. Then we would gang up against her to find out who this guy was. I caught them at a store buying something. "Hey gals," I said from behind them. They jumped almost dropping whatever they had just gotten. "Ready to get back to the hotel?"

They all nodded. I smiled as Anna walked ahead of us. "I found Anna with someone. Like she was saying goodbye. This someone is a guy."

Rachel and Sammi stared at me in shock. Sammi was the first to speak up. "How do you, well, know?"

"Cause she ran into me when she was walking away from him." I laughed. "She couldn't even take her eyes off him."

They both laughed at that. I walked away from them waiting for them to take the first attack. I knew Rachel would do so first. I got to the car only to see Anna sitting in there with a slight smile playing on her lips.

This was going to be fun.

Sammi jumped into the drivers seat and I got in the passengers side. I wonder if Sammi will ever give up the drivers seat… I highly doubt it.

We drove to the hotel and saw Anna and Rachel discussing something. Rachel got out and caught up to us. "His name is Emmett, he lives in Portland, and that's about all she would tell me."

We both nodded then I caught something. "Emmett? As in Twilight Emmett?" Okay first I meet an Edward, then Anna meets an Emmett what's next? Rachel meeting Carlisle? "I mean what are the odds of me meeting an Edward than Anna meeting an Emmett?"

"Not very likely."

"Thank you!"

They both rolled their eyes as Anna caught up to us. "Wasn't tonight fun?"

"Yep loads."

We got upstairs and passed out as soon as we all got to our own rooms.

I woke up after awhile and went out to the main hotel room area. I could tell I was the only one up. Awesome. I sat down and thought about what we were going to do. Hmm what is there to do?

Then I thought about the 'Edward Cullen' I met and the 'Emmett' Anna met. Questions filled my mind. What if they are the ones from Twilight? What if its just a coincidence that we met them in the first place? I needed to know if it was all coincidence or what. But I knew one thing. It was time for them to get up!

**Third Person**

"Little did they know how much these boys would change their lives…" I sighed thinking about what the real ending was. I would never tell Bella that. I looked into those deep brown eyes. "What do you think so far my Bella?"

"I think that I like this story."

I smiled down at her. "I think I like it too." Little did Bella know how much this story would affect her future. "Well lets see… Jasper couldn't believe it, they were really there."

_(A/N: Wow I feel like this story wont end… EVER! I don't know how I am going to ever finish it in time. Anyways there are lots of little things to pay attention to in this part. Hope you enjoyed it!!)_

~*~*~*~

Hanging By A Moment - Part Four

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the one thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

**Jasper Cullen**

We were landing in the Barcelona airport and ready for an adventure of our lives. I jumped out of the plane almost kissing the ground beneath my feet. That was a long flight. I swear I could see Emmett hugging Edward I guess Emmett is happy too?

We got a rental car and drove to the hotel. I had book a room with four beds… But it was going to be crammed. Oh well.

I got out of the car and grabbed our room key. They had parked the car and we headed up to the room. As we were about to enter our room a girl ran straight passed us. I heard Carlisle's intake of breath. "What?"

He stood there staring after her. "She is…"

We all rolled our eyes and decided not to pay attention to the end of that sentence. I went into the room and looked around. It wasn't as bad as I thought.

Emmett came in and rubbed his stomach. "Can we go eat something?"

"Uh sure?"

"Awesome!"

We all walked out of the room and shut the door. I turned to go back to the lobby when someone ran into me. She was the girl from the restaurant, Sammi. I could tell my brothers were on the brink of laughter so I didn't say anything. She glanced at me and then my brothers. "Oh umm sorry." Then took off again.

I sighed and I felt Edward put his hand on my shoulder. "You've got it bad brother." I turned to him and glared.

"And like you don't?!" I growled. "You cant tell me that you don't hope to see Nicole again!" With that I turned and walked away from Edward.

**Carlisle Cullen**

I hate it when my brothers fight even though sometimes it can be amusing. You cant laugh when things are tense like they are. I glanced after Jasper and looked at Edward who was about to his boiling point.

"Jasper!" He snarled. "You have no right to speak to me like that! You can be such an ass sometimes."

Oh great. What should I put on Edward's grave? Jasper turned on his heel and glared. "Me? An ass? Why Edward I think you have me and you confused."

They both were nose to nose. This wasn't going to end good if Emmett or me didn't interrupt. I glanced at Emmett for help. Emmett nodded. "Guys I am starving," he complained. "Can we pick this up later? I wanted to eat and go sight seeing!"

They both turned to Emmett in shock. But both nodded and walked away. "Thank you Emmett."

"Anytime old man!" Emmett grinned at his nickname for me because I was the oldest.

"Emmett!!!" I took off after him.

By the time Emmett and I got to the car we were both laughing so hard it was difficult to talk. Jasper and Edward stared at us surprised. This wasn't a usual thing. We both rolled our eyes and I got up to drive. Lets have some fun tonight… maybe.

**Emmett Cullen**

Best dinner EVER! I realized that it was getting dark and my brothers wanted to go look around so I said I would catch up after. That's when I saw her. She stood out from the others around her. Her eyes watching the sky. "Crepúsculo." I murmured from behind her. She turned to stare at me. I could see her looking at me as if to calculate something. I patiently waited for her to say something. "That's Twilight in Spanish." I mumbled when she didn't reply.

She nodded turning her eyes back to the sky. Where had this girl come from? Maybe heaven was her real home and she missed it. I knew it didn't mattered. I knew she felt me staring at her so she turned her attention on me. "My name is Anna. And you are?" She asked softly.

"Emmett." I replied with a grin and stepped closer. Anna? Unusual way to pronounce it but oh well I like it. Something different fit her. Hmm I really like her. I wonder where she is from… "Your visiting too?" I asked curiously

She nodded. "Yeah my sister and our two best friends won a free trip here."

"Damn are you lucky! My three brothers and me had to pay a lot of money to get here. Not that I regret coming or anything." I said quickly hoping that she wouldn't catch the ending but from the way she was grinning at me I knew she had caught it all.

"I guess we are." She continued grinning as she spoke. Beautiful. I smiled back at her but knew it wouldn't be half of the smile she gave me. "So where are you from? Not to push or anything."

"Portland at the moment. I was born in Washington." I sighed. I missed Washington but I loved Portland. I thought for a moment about if I should ask where she was from but I guess since she asked I could too. "Now where are you from?"

"Portland," She stated with her grin growing. I think she liked the idea of us being in the same city.

"I haven't seen you before." I said as a sad statement. She shrugged Portland was a pretty good sized place. I decided to changed the subject. "Where are your friends and sister?"

"I have no idea." She frowned. "Speaking of that I better go find them." She turned and began to walk away. I didn't want her to leave. Ever.

"Wait!" I called after her. She turned to see me chasing after her. I picked up my pace seeing as she wasn't stopping.. "Where do you think you are going?!"

"To find my friends and sisters?" She said as if she wasn't she.

"In a city you don't know?" I questioned when I finally caught up to her. She could get hurt. "You never know what could happen so you need a big strong guy to protect you!"

"When you find one have him come and find me." She laughed knowing I pouted. She knew I was talking about myself but I would make any excuse to stay with her a little longer..

We walked passed a hat shop and I grabbed a sombrero and put it on her head. Aww that looked so cute on her. She smiled in a knowingly way. Oh she probably thought I would have to pay for it but no one followed us. "You know," I murmured. "I should look you up when I get back to Portland."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" She asked as she continued to walk. Her eyes on the ground.

"Most people would." I muttered under my breath. She caught because she punched me in the side. What did she think she was doing? It was funny though. I grinned at her and she was about to punch me again when I said "Ooo… scary…"

I continued to walk with her until I knew she had seen her friend. She didn't turn to me but just said. "Thanks for coming with me. My friends are right up there. Bye." She turned and began to run. What that's not how it ends? Not a fairytale. And I wanted one with her.

"Will I see you again?!" I called after her. She turned her head and threw me a bright smile as if to say to me I sure hope so. I sighed. Anna was the girl of my dreams. I knew it and I couldn't deny it.

**Edward Cullen**

Emmett seemed very happy when we caught up with him. I didn't want to know or ask. But we all were still tired so we headed back to the hotel. Nicole's voice echoed in my head. I really want to see her again. Maybe when we get back to Portland I can stop by her work. Yeah I think that's what I will do.

When we got back to the hotel Emmett sang, "Her name was Anna and tonight was the best day of my life!"

Carlisle looked a little worried but Emmett got to it before Carlisle could. "No its not like that. Its different with her."

I raised my eyebrows at him but didn't say anything. Was it ever different with Emmett? I mean when I say ever. He tends to have multiple girlfriends so this was a shocking thing. I glanced over to see Carlisle gapping at him. I guess I wasn't alone.

Emmett switched his gaze from Carlisle and me to Jasper. "Jazz lets leave these two alone and go to bed. Maybe lock them out while we are at it."

I jumped on Emmett's back. "Give you little brother a ride!!" I pretended to sound like a little kid. Emmett laughed and picked me up more. I remember doing this as a kid. And Emmett can still pick me up!

We went to bed and woke up early. Stupid time difference. I thought about how everyone had kind of found a girl they like. I thought about how Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett all have their girls here when mine is in America…

**Third Person**

"Well at least that's what he thought." I said with a smile. Bella sat at my feet wide eyed and ready for more.

"Grandma," Bella asked. "How do you know this story?"

I smiled at her and put a piece of hair behind her ear. "Lets just say they are very good friends."

She shrugged letting it go. It was nice to tell her a real fairytale story…

_(A/N: I am beginning to think that I should start saying "The Old Lady" instead of third person but I now know who it is… lets just say one of Bella's dreams now makes sense.)_

~*~*~*~

Iris - Part Five

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

**Third Person**

Bella yawned at my feet and I couldn't help but smile. I felt bad about not telling her how much this story would affect her. How much it would affect me.

"Grandma do you think I will find my Edward?" she asked as she sat on my lap. Her brown eyes serious.

"I think you will my dear." I whispered as I pulled her close. "Do you want to hear more, my Bella?"

She looked up at me. "Yes."

"Well later that night Sammi, Nicole, Anna, and Rachel had plans to go to a club but little did they know who they would run into. The music was really loud as they walked in and really crowded. Anna thought about running. But of course they wouldn't let that happen. So Anna and Rachel went to a table that was empty while Sammi and Nicole were checking things out. Well two guys came up to Anna and Rachel…"

"Emmett and Carlisle," Bella squealed in excitement.

**Rachel Kramer**

I couldn't believe my eyes. A man that should be a dream walked up to me. "Would you like to dance?"

I stared in shock. "Oh umm yes?" With that I was off my chair and heading to the dance floor with a total stranger yet I wasn't uncomfortable. I put my hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on my waist.

We moved in sync as if we had done this before. He smiled at me. "I'm Carlisle. That other guy I was with is my brother Emmett."

"I'm Rachel." I flushed a light pink under the stare he was giving me. He nodded as if to say he approved of my name. "So other than Emmett who are you here with?"

"My two other brothers Edward and Jasper."

"Oh cool. Anna and I are sisters but we are with two good friends. Nicole and Sammi. We won this contest." I mumbled.

"You won a contest?" he asked. I could only nod knowing my voice wouldn't work. "You are so lucky! I would've done that if I could've. Instead we paid a good amount of money."

"Was it worth it?"

He pulled my chin up so I would meet his eyes. "If you're here… Then yes it was more than worth it."

I smiled almost saying thank you but my thoughts stop because he kissed me. It was gentle and building. The world disappeared. It was him and me and that's what mattered.

**Carlisle Cullen**

I don't really know why I followed Emmett over there but then I saw her. She was the girl I couldn't stop thinking about. She was the girl of my dreams. Emmett was about to pull a chair up next to the one I guessed was Anna but I stepped up to her friend. Come on it cant be that hard to ask a girl to dance can it? "Would you like to dance?"

She stared at me as if I was a ghost and I was worried I had scared her off. But then she uttered the words, "Oh umm yes." And my heart flew out the window.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. She placed her hands lightly on my shoulders but enough to send my pulse up into a frenzy. I took her boldly by the waist and held her tightly there. We moved perfectly to the music as if we were each others missing partners.

I smiled at me. Could anyone be more perfect? "I'm Carlisle. That other guy I was with is my brother Emmett."

"I'm Rachel." She flushed a light pink probably embarrassed about the stare I was giving her. I nodded a that was a very fitting name and I liked it. "So other than Emmett who are you here with?"

"My two other brothers Edward and Jasper."

"Oh cool. Anna and I are sisters but we are with two good friends. Nicole and Sammi. We won this contest." She mumbled as if to hope I didn't catch it but I would catch everything she said.

"You won a contest?" I asked. She nodded. "You are so lucky! I would've done that if I could've. Instead we paid a good amount of money."

"Was it worth it?"

I pulled my chin up so I could look in her eyes to know if it was okay. But when she looked into my eyes I knew I could say it. "If you're here… Then yes it was more than worth it."

She smiled about saying something but I didn't want to know but she was about to say. So I kissed her. It was gentle and everything I ever wanted. She was my life now.

**Emmett Cullen**

I watched my brother walk away with Anna's sister. I grinned at Anna. "Told you I would see you again!"

Anna blushed. "Your right."

I sat next to her. She leaned a little towards me. My grin grew three sizes. She likes me. My heart raced at how close she was.

I brushed my hand against hers. She looked at me and took my hand softly in hers. I felt like I was going to melt. I didn't know if I had the same affect on her but if I did my world was going out of control.

I held myself together enough to ask, "So got a boyfriend back home?"

Anna gapped at me. "Well…" she paused. "No. Can I be honest with you?" That was the stupidest question I have ever heard.

"Of course you can."

"You're the first person I have felt like this about. Like maybe we have a-a chance." She turned a bright shade of pink.

"Oh," I said. "You're the first girl I have ever cared about enough to even think about that I could have a fairytale ending with."

She smiled at me. "Emmett I like you."

"I think I like you more."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah right… Oh my god!" I turned my attention to where she was looking. Then I saw it, them. Carlisle and Rachel kissing. Great job Carlisle you beat me to the punch.

I turned to Anna. Maybe this wasn't our moment. Anna stared at me and laughed. "They just meet and are kissing. Then we know each other longer and still haven't kissed. How does that work?"

"Like this." I said and kissed her. No thoughts or regret went through my head only this one thing. Maybe there was not wrong moment.

**Anna Kramer**

I watched my sister walk away with Emmett's brother. Emmett grinned at me. "Told you I would see you again!"

I blushed. "Your right."

He sat next to her. I leaned a little towards him. Just liking to feel him close. I could see Emmett's grin grew three sizes. He likes me. My heart raced at how close he was and I wondered if he thought the same as me.

He brushed his hand against mine. I looked at me as if to question his sanity and took his hand softly in mine as if it would break when I touched it. I felt like I was going to melt from him next to me like I was going to die. I didn't know if I had the same affect on him but if I did my life was his to control.

Emmett randomly asked. "So got a boyfriend back home?"

I gapped at him. "Well…" I paused just to annoy him before continuing. "No. Can I be honest with you?" That was the stupid I knew I could be honest with him.

"Of course you can."

"You're the first person I have felt like this about. Like maybe we have a-a chance." I turned a bright shade of pink at the truth in it.

"Oh," he said. "You're the first girl I have ever cared about enough to even think about that I could have a fairytale ending with."

I smiled at him. "Emmett I like you."

"I think I like you more."

I rolled her eyes. "Yeah right… Oh my god!" I squealed in excitement. Rachel and Carlisle are kissing! Ha she would never live this night down.

I turned back to Emmet and caught him staring. I stared back before laughing. "They just meet and are kissing. Then we know each other longer and still haven't kissed. How does that work?"

"Like this." He said and kissed me. Love, life, meaning, are Emmett. He is my prince and maybe my happily ever after. I couldn't think of anything but him. I didn't want to think of anything else.

**Edward Cullen**

I sat at the bar watching the crowd when I heard a familiar voice ask, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

I looked to see Nicole. I never thought I would see her here. "Nicole right?" She nodded. "I'm Edward. I was at your work not to long ago."

Her eyes went wide. "Edward… How have you been? How did you get here? Where are you staying?"

I laughed at all the questions she asked when honestly only one thing mattered. Nicole. I could tell men were watching her and I wanted to kill them for that. "Well I have been doing well. My brothers and I came here for a trip. And I think I am staying in the same hotel as you."

"How so?"

"Because the girls you came in with are some I see around the hotel."

"Oh."

We both sat there when I glanced at her. "Do you believe in love? Maybe magic?" I asked softly. She smiled and began to think about what I had asked. She looked beautiful when she was deep in thought.

"Yes I believe in both." She grinned at me. She does? Thank god I am not alone. But maybe like she has made me believe maybe I have made her believe.

I touched her hand on accident and felt my fingers entwine with hers. She smiled but didn't look at me. I felt her squeeze my hand as if to be telling me it was alright. I smiled at her. "Nicole…" That when she did something I never thought about. She kissed me.

**Nicole Donner**

I stood at the bar just thinking about nothing until I saw someone quite familiar to me. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

He turned to me and I knew that I did. Edward. "Nicole right?" He remember! "I'm Edward. I was at your work not to long ago."

My eyes widened. He really did remember and everything. "Edward… How have you been? How did you get here? Where are you staying?" I didn't mean to ask so many questions but just looking at him made all my thoughts and questions come out.

He laughed. I watched him as he glanced around with a murderous expression. "Well I have been doing well. My brothers and I came here for a trip. And I think I am staying in the same hotel as you."

I stared in shock. "How so?"

"Because the girls you came in with are some I see around the hotel." He stated. How had I not have seen him?

"Oh."

We both sat in an awkward silence when I felt him looking at me. "Do you believe in love? Maybe magic?" he asked softly. I smiled and began to think about what he had asked.

"Yes I believe in both." I grinned at him.

He touched my hand on accident and felt his fingers entwine with mine. I smiled but didn't look at him. I squeezed his hand telling him it was alright. He smiled at me. "Nicole…" That when I did something I never thought I would do. I kissed him.

**Third Person**

"Grandma everyone seems to be kissing in this story." Bella stated. I laughed softly. She was so right.

"Yes but that's what people do when they are in love." I explained. Bella frowned. "My dear its more that a kiss that says you love him. Its actually saying it."

"Oh."

"Lets get back to the story… Well while all this was going Sammi and Jasper were alone and together…"

_(A/N: So like I realized half way through that I have Anna squealing a lot! Oh well… Anna is just cool like that.)_

~*~*~*~

Breathe - Part Six

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_

"_Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,_

"_Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year"_

_Here in tow you can tell he's been down for a while_

_But, my God its so beautiful when the boy smiles_

_Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it_

**Sammi Lang**

I escaped! The partying was never my scene. So it was nice to feel the air blow around me. I closed my eyes letting the wind play games in my hair. I watched the sunset start to disappear when I heard someone approach me from behind. My head snapped around to see the man I ran into at the hotel. I blushed just thinking about it.

The man came closer seeing that I didn't object. I heard him sit next to me. "Hi I am Jasper. You must be Sammi right?"

I looked at him. "How do you know my name?"

I saw him blush. "I-I know the girls your with. Nicole has known me for awhile." He coughed uncomfortable. "So how are you liking it here?"

"Its so beautiful. I am glad I got the chance to come and being with my friends makes it even better." I grinned at him. He made me smile wider. "I mean its like my own adventure. I love it here like anything is possible. Even a fairytale ending."

Jasper nodded. "I totally agree. I wonder what our friends are doing…"

I sighed. "Having fun probably."

Jasper looked into my eyes, searching for something. What would I have that he would want? Then he whispered. "Are you not having fun?" He looked like he was about to get up.

I shrugged. "This is in my top ten fun moments in Spain."

"Hmm and why is that?"

I blushed and looked down at the grass until I felt his hand slide on top of mine. I looked at him and for once he wasn't staring at me. The blush was dying off of his cheeks until I entwined my fingers with his then a fresh blush rose on his cheeks. We watched until the sun had finally set. Then I looked at him. "What should we do now?"

"Probably head back to our friends." He sighed. I didn't want it to end yet. Not for us. But he stood and pulled me up with him. "Come on our friends might get worried."

I laughed. "Not if someone is entertaining them." He laughed but took my hand and dragged me back to the club. I looked at him before we went in. "Do we have to go in there?"

He smiled. "As much as I wish you and I could spend more time alone. I think we might be missed."

I grinned. "Fine. But you aren't leaving me are you?"

"No," he smiled. We walked in to see our friends talking to each other. He leaned over to my ear. His cool breath made me shiver. "I think they are entertained." I blushed but nodded.

We walked over to Anna and who I guessed was Emmett. They were laughing and holding hands. "Hey guys."

Anna looked up at me and then looked down to see Jasper and me holding hands. I blushed but didn't say anything. Emmett put his arm around Anna and pulled her close. "Hi Jazz, and I suppose you are Sammi. I am Emmett."

I nodded. "Its nice to meet the infamous Emmett."

He looked at me surprised. "Anna talked about me?" Then he looked at her. "Do you talk about me?"

She coughed out a yes. Jasper looked at those two and grabbed my other hand. "Why don't we go dance?"

"Umm okay."

He grabbed my hand and we went to dance. I grinned at him when I saw Rachel and someone dancing. "Why don't we go bug my friend?"

He laughed. "Okay but follow my lead."

"Always."

Tonight was so much fun for everyone. When we came out of the club it was raining and I looked at Jasper. I kissed him. Like in all the old movies with a kissing in the rain scene. I was sure it was just as perfect too.

**Jasper Cullen**

I left the club. What a waste of good time. I started to walk around when I saw Sammi. I walked up behind her. I stepped on a stick and it snapped. She turned and looked at me. She blushed.

I stepped closer waiting for her to tell me to stop. Finally I sat next to her. "Hi I am Jasper. You must be Sammi right?"

She looked at me in shock. "How do you know my name?"

I blushed that she had noticed. "I-I know the girls your with. Nicole has known me for awhile." I coughed uncomfortable about this subject. "So how are you liking it here?"

"Its so beautiful. I am glad I got the chance to come and being with my friends makes it even better." She grinned at him. I think I made her smile wider because her grin grew when she looked at me. "I mean its like my own adventure. I love it here like anything is possible. Even a fairytale ending."

I nodded. "I totally agree. I wonder what our friends are doing…"

She sighed resigned. "Having fun probably."

I looked at her. Was I not giving her a fun time? I felt bad. "Are you not having fun?" I was about to get up if she didn't want me here.

She shrugged. "This is in my top ten fun moments in Spain."

"Hmm and why is that?" I asked curiously.

She blushed and looked down at the grass until I slid my hand on to hers. But I looked away so she couldn't see my face yet I could feel her looking at me. The blush was dying off of my cheeks because I was afraid she didn't return the same feelings until she entwined her fingers with mine then a fresh blush rose on my cheeks. We watched until the sun had finally set. Then she looked at me. "What should we do now?"

"Probably head back to our friends." I sighed. I didn't want it to end yet. Not for us. But all good things end so I stood and pulled her up with me. "Come on our friends might get worried."

She laughed. "Not if someone is entertaining them." I laughed but took her hand and almost had to drag her back to the club. She looked at me desperately before we went in. "Do we have to go in there?"

I smiled. "As much as I wish you and I could spend more time alone. I think we might be missed."

She grinned back at me. "Fine. But you aren't leaving me are you?"

"No," I smiled. I would never leave her. I don't I could. We walked in to see our friends all doing their own thing. Like couples do. I leaned over and whispered, "I think they are entertained." She blushed but nodded.

We walked over to who I guessed was Anna and Emmett were. They were laughing and holding hands. "Hey guys." Sammi said with a grin.

Anna looked up at Sammi and then looked down to see our hands entwined. Emmett put his arm around Anna and pulled her close. "Hi Jazz, and I suppose you are Sammi. I am Emmett."

She nodded. "Its nice to meet the infamous Emmett."

He looked at her surprised. "Anna talked about me?" Then he looked at Anna. "Do you talk about me?"

She coughed out a yes. I looked at those two and grabbed her other hand. "Why don't we go dance?"

"Umm okay."

I grabbed her hand and we went to dance. She grinned at me when she saw Rachel and Carlisle dancing. "Why don't we go bug my friend?"

I laughed. "Okay but follow my lead."

"Always."

Tonight was perfect. We all met the girls of our dreams. Sammi and I walked out of the club and into the rain but I stared at Sammi. Her hair was soaked as she looked back. Then she kissed me. It was amazing to feel something like this. Something perfect.

_(A/N: Aww they are sooo cute!!! Sammi blushes a lot like Anna squeals! Ha! Its perfect. I made this its own part just cuz I am cool like that. Lol no actually I did it that way because I knew I would be writing a lot more for them then for the others… Yeah I know some of the parts are short… Rushing isn't good for detail. Also I didn't put third person because I did two on the last one! ;))_

~*~*~*~

White Horse - Part Seven

_Holdin on _

_The days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should've known_

_I should've known_

**Third Person**

Bella looked wide eyed at me. "Do they all love each other grandma?" She was definitely liking the story.

"I believe so."

Bella giggled and run off to get something. I sighed laying my head back. _She was going to have the life you want…_ I couldn't regret it though. Bella ran back in with a blanket and two pillows.

"Okay." She mumbled as she got wrapped up and laid down. "Lets keep going."

I smiled. "Well this is the morning after it all. No one could contact each other and they had no idea where the other is…"

**Anna Kramer**

I woke up from a dream. A perfect one. Where I saw Emmett again and he kissed me. I laid my head back on the pillow wishing it was real. I just wish… It was a very detailed dream. Like none I have had before. But I knew it was a dream because I didn't deserve to see Emmett again.

I could hear someone out of my room whistling a random song. I stood and went out to see it was Rachel. "Rachel I had this weird dream last night. We went to a club and Emmett was there…" I trailed off at the sight of Rachel holding back laughter. "What?"

"It wasn't a dream!" She laughed. Wait what? Not a dream… No way!! That isn't possible. Not at all.

"You have got to be lying."

"I am not."

I rolled my eyes and went to go get Nicole and Sammi. They both sleepily came out of their rooms. "What?"

**Rachel Kramer**

I waited for Anna to start up this conversation since she started it. Anna sat down and looked at everyone. "What happened last night?"

"I told you." I grumbled. But Anna ignored me and continued on her rant.

Sammi interrupted. "Anna," She sighed. "That did happen! I was there, Nicole was there, and Rachel was there! We have proof. Unless we all had the same dream. Which is nigh impossible."

"But -"

Nicole cut in. "But nothing! Last night was amazing. It was the best. It wasn't a dream. We met the perfect men so please don't bother with the buts."

I laughed. "Okay well Nicole how do we contact these 'perfect' men? Did you happen to get a phone number?"

"Umm… well I didn't think about asking."

Great. So last night… best night of our lives and we have no way of contacting them. Great just perfect.

**Sammi Lang**

I wondered what I should do… Jasper was the one I wanted and I didn't even have a way to contact him. I pouted. My mind raced through the night. "Wait aren't they staying here? I mean if they are we could ask the front desk."

Rachel grinned. "Your right."

Anna walked over to the phone. "What's their last name?"

"Cullen." Rachel and Nicole said in unison. Wow they must have really gotten to know them. Anna nodded and dialed the front desk.

"Hello?… Umm well I was wondering if there was a Cullen saying in the hotel… C,U,L,L,E,N… Oh okay thank you." She was smiling. "Room 128."

**Nicole Donner **

"Lets go Boy Hunting!!!" I said with a huge smile. They all looked at me and smiles began to appear. "Let me get changed then we shall go."

I went into my room and put on new fresh clothes. I walked out to see everyone had changed and was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. Anna ran to the door almost getting hit by Sammi and Rachel as they ran to the door as well. I didn't move. It was too funny to interrupt.

Finally when everyone made it safely out the door. I grabbed Anna and kept her back with me. "Now when they ask for the room number.. Give them a wrong one and we'll go to the right one."

Anna smirked at the girls ahead of us. "Oh and then get killed."

"Well you can at least say goodbye to Emmett first." I laughed.

"Very true."

We got to the right level and Rachel asked for the room number. Anna smiled. "Its 125. Or so says the guy at the front desk."

Rachel and Sammi took off. Anna and I went to the correct door and knocked. Guess who answered. Anna squealed and threw her arms around Emmett. They were so cute together. Edward walked up behind him. "Hey Nicole!"

_(A/N: SO the boys room number is like my favorite numbers :D. 12, 8. So I made it in the story! Hmm we still have awhile to go… I know I know its really the never ending story… But oh well lol.)_

~*~*~*~

She Is - Part Eight

_Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home_

_For now you're not here and I'm not there its like we're on our own_

_To figure it out consider how to find a place to stand_

_Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land_

_This is going to break me clean in two_

_This is going to bring me closer to you_

**Emmett Cullen**

I woke up and started replaying what happened last night, the way she looked and how she liked to be close to me. You have no idea what a lucky man was until you have someone like Anna enter your life.

I sighed just thinking about her. Anna. I didn't want to move or think. I wanted to have her in my arms… Forever.

"Dude," I heard Edward say from outside my door. "Get your ass out of bed. We need your help."

I grimaced. "Dude go away! If you needed me so bad you would… All come in here." I laughed to myself until I saw Carlisle, Jasper and Edward standing there.

"We are all here."

I pouted but they did what I wanted I guess. "What do you need me for?"

"Umm well we were going to call the girls and see if they wanted to get together but well I, we don't have it so we thought you might." Edward mumbled.

"I-I didn't get the number." I said sadly wishing I had asked for it now. I wanted to see her so badly. It was a need not a want. "Well maybe the front desk will have it because I know they are staying here."

They all nodded and I went and got the phone.

**Carlisle Cullen**

I swear she had picked me. I needed and wanted to see her. She was all I wanted and I had no way to contact her. To see her.

The thought had crossed my mind a lot. Maybe I was in love. Was I in love with Rachel? I knew the answer. Yes. A thousand times yes.

Emmett got to the phone and dialed the office. "Hello… Why hello Tina… I am looking for someone… They won a contest… Sammi, Nicole, Anna, and Rachel… Why don't you give out the room numbers?… Well that is stupid… Yes I understand… Okay bye and thank you for trying…" Emmett frowned and turned to us. "Well Tina said that they don't give out the information."

We all frowned with Emmett. How was this fair?

**Jasper Cullen**

"I have an idea. Why not have a bet? Whoever finds their girl first wins?" I said with a grin. Confident that I would find Sammi first.

We all shook on it. "But first can we get dressed and stuff so when we do find them we don't look bad?" Emmett suggested.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Edward said as he wandered off to find some clothing suitable for day time. Emmett went to go take a shower and Carlisle went to go change. I stood there wondering what I wanted to do… Just get dressed I guess.

I stood there waiting for them.. Hurry up guys!!! They are really slow.

**Edward Cullen**

I heard a knock on the door and a squeal… either Anna is here or someone is really excited. I went for the Anna theory and headed over. I saw Nicole watching me. "Hey Nicole!"

She ran into my arms. I could get used to this. "Hi." she murmured against my shirt. I sighed and held her tighter to me. I came to the realization of something… I loved her. I loved Nicole! I wanted to go shout it on the rooftops.

I love you.

**Third Person aka Old Lady**

"Love is in season for these two groups. They were all head over heels in love with each other." I smiled at this.

"Grandma will I find love?"

"Yes darling I think you will."

She smiled and said, "More…"

_(A/N: I know who the old lady is… and when I say who I better not get angry reviews lol. This story is really long… don't hate me cuz it is…)_

~*~*~*~

I'm Only Me When I'm With You - Part Nine

_I'm only up when your not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know what_

_I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

**Nicole Donner **

Edward and I decided to go alone on a walk. He held my hand letting them sway in between us as we walked in silence. I didn't mind it. Edward sighed at one point and stopped.

The cold air hit me. It was getting late. "Nicole," he murmured. "I need to tell you something. Its really important."

"Okay."

"Nicole… I think I am in love with you."

My knees went weak. What does he mean he is in love with me? Is that even possible? We had just met but yet it felt right. I swallowed. I think I loved him too. "Edward would it be wrong if I told you I loved you too?"

"Never." and with that he kissed me. Slowly and sweetly as if this was going to be our last one. I was absorbed into this moment. I didn't want it to end.

I knew it would. He pulled away for air. "Nicole I love you. Right now and forever. I love you so much."

**Edward Cullen**

I decided to go alone on a walk with Nicole. I held her hand letting them sway in between us as we walked in silence. I knew we both didn't mind it. I sighed at one point and stopped.

The cold air hit us and we both shivered. It was getting late. "Nicole," I murmured. "I need to tell you something. Its really important."

"Okay."

"Nicole… I think I am in love with you."

She swayed and I grabbed her by the waist. She looked as if to be thinking. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. She swallowed. "Edward would it be wrong if I told you I loved you too?"

"Never." and with that I kissed me. Slowly and sweetly as if this was going to be our last one. We were both absorbed into this moment. I didn't want it to end.

I knew it would. I had to pulled away for air. "Nicole I love you. Right now and forever. I love you so much."

**Sammi Lang**

It was nice to spend alone time with Jasper. I mean we did the other day but this was better. I mean I knew something I needed to tell him. I loved him. Jasper pulled out my chair as we went out to dinner.

The waitress asked what we wanted. I asked Jasper what was good. He ordered for both of us. I grinned at him. "Jazz I wanted to tell you something."

"Can I tell you something first?"

I pouted and shook my head. He sighed and motioned to continue. "I love you."

He grinned. "It would seem that you have beaten me to the punch. Sammi I love you. Everything about you."

The waitress came back with our food before I could reply. She left as we began to eat. I hummed in approval at what Jasper had ordered me.

We finished and went outside. We walked down the street and rain started to come down. He looked at me before softly kissing me. I pulled away enough to say. "I love you."

**Jasper Cullen**

I took Sammi to a small restaurant I had eaten at the day before. I knew I wanted to say something. A compliment and then tell her I loved her. I saw her looking around so I came around and pulled her chair out.

The waitress came up and asked what we wanted to eat. Sammi asked what to get so I just ordered for both of us. She was grinning at me. "Jazz I wanted to tell you something."

"Can I tell you something first?" I pressed to tell her.

She pouted, cheater, and shook her head. I sighed and moved my hand to tell her to continue. She smiled. "I love you."

I grinned at her. "It would seem that you have beaten me to the punch. Sammi I love you. Everything about you." I loved all of her.

The waitress came back before I could get a reply. Sammi took her first bite and hummed in approval.

We finished and went for a walk outside. As we walked down the street it began to rain. Just like our first kiss. I looked at her and kissed her. She pulled away and said, "I love you."

**Rachel Kramer**

I dragged Carlisle to a small lake I had spotted when we had gotten here the first day. I sat down in the grass at the edge of the lake just watching the water. "You know," Carlisle said. "This lake is almost as beautiful as you."

I blushed. "Thank you. Carlisle… I love you."

Carlisle looked at me. "Thank god I am not the only one."

I laughed. He pulled me close. The sun began to set and the lake was still as glass. I wondered what Carlisle saw when he saw me… I wondered what would possess him to fall in love with me. Carlisle tugged my chin up so he could see my face. He looked back at me as if he liked what he saw.

He leaned his forehead against mine. It started to rain but neither of us moved. I liked being in his arms. "I love you Carlisle."

He brushed his lips softly against mine. "I love you too."

**Carlisle Cullen**

Rachel begged me to come with her to a small lake. I came and was overwhelmed with beauty. I watched Rachel sit down and I came to sit next her. "You know," Carlisle said. "This lake is almost as beautiful as you."

She blushed and looked down. "Thank you. Carlisle… I love you."

I stared at her. "Thank god I am not the only one."

She laughed and I pulled her close. The sun was setting and the lake was peaceful and still. I stared at her before kissing her hair. I pulled her chin so I could see her. She looked at me in complete happiness. I couldn't help but return it.

I leaned my forehead against hers. It was raining now but she didn't move so I didn't. "I love you Carlisle."

I brushed my lips softly against hers. "I love you too."

**Anna Kramer**

I watched Emmett as he ran up and down the market looking for something. I saw two little girls approach him. They looked to be selling flowers. "Hi my name is Natalie," one of the girls flirted. "Would you like a flower?"

Emmett grinned. "Sure!"

The other girl pulled out a flower and handed it to him. "Natalie told me to tell you this one is free. I'm Liz by the way."

Emmett took the flower and gave the girls some money before returning to my side. "Here you go my lady."

I laughed. "Thank you sir Emmett."

He put his arm around my shoulders. "You know from the first day I met you I knew I loved you. Especially when you let me put the sombrero on your head and let me get away with saying, Ooo… scary."

I smiled. "I love you too."

He smiled but didn't stop. "Anna you are just the girl for me. Just the girl."

I put my arm around his waist. "You are just the boy for me! Just the boy I want and need. You are everything."

He smiled. "You know I never thought I would fall in love. Never. And now look at me! I am head over sneakers for you."

I smiled. "I take that as a complement."

"Good cause it was."

**Emmett Cullen**

I ran up and down that same street I met her on looking for a flower or something to give her. Two young girls came up to me. They were selling flowers. Perfect. "Hi my name is Natalie," she said flirtatiously. "Would you like a flower?"

I grinned. "Sure!"

The other girl pulled out a red rose and hand it to me. "Natalie told me to tell you this one is for free. I'm Liz by the way."

I paid her and took the rose before running to Anna. "Here you go my lady." Handing her the rose.

She laughed and took it. "Thank you Sir Emmett."

I put my arm around her shoulders. "You know from the first day I met you I knew I loved you. Especially when you let me put the sombrero on you head and let me get away with saying, Ooo… scary."

She smiled at me. "I love you too."

I smiled but didn't stop our walk. "Anna you are just the girl for me. Just the girl."

She slipped her arm around my waist. "You are just the boy for me! Just the boy I want and need. You are everything."

I smiled. "You know I never thought I would fall in love. Never. And now look at me! I am head over sneakers for you."

She smiled as she smelled the rose. "I take that as a complement."

I laughed. "Good cause it was."

_(A/N: I swear I can hear angels singing! ALMOST DONE! _I am head over sneakers for you… _Haha Emmett! Also this next part is just going to be the old lady so that's why I didn't have her part on this one! ENJOY!!)_

~*~*~*~

I'm Yours - Part Ten

_I've been spending way too long _

_Checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just_

_To try to see it clearer_

_My breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and laughed_

_I guess what I'm a saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

**Third Person aka Old Lady**

Bella looked completely dazzled by this. "Grandma that's amazing! Wow! I cant believe this all happened so fast."

"Fate has a weird way of working itself out that way." I laughed.

Bella nodded. "Very true."

"Ready to hear more?"

"Do you need to ask?"

"The time to say goodbye was getting close and relationships were getting stronger. They all had plans to see each other when they got home. They were truly in love. They spent as much time together as possible. Everyone convinced that the day of goodbye was getting close.

But when that day came it was a sad day. Everyone packing and exchanging numbers. Planning dates for when they got home.

A week later nothing had happened. The boys never called the girls and that worried them. So they called the boys and received no answer…"

_(A/N: Now don't shoot me. This was nothing like I planned. Seriously. It just happened. I'm sorry. *breathes deeply* Okay lets get on with it)_

~*~*~*~

Your Guardian Angel - Part Eleven

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face I cant replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out _

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside of me I can be the one_

**Third Person**

Two weeks had passed since the boys had left Spain. Their plane had crashed in the middle of nowhere. But they had survived. They had been trying to find a way back home and to the girls. They had lost their cell phones and everything.

Worried as hell the girls left messages and worried that they might be gone forever. But two days later there was a knock on the door. Anna raced to see who it was. When she opened the door she saw them. She fell to the ground crying. Forgetting all of her thoughts and worries and focusing on the fact that he was alive."

Bella listened earnestly as I told her the rest of the story.

**The Diaries**

_That trip changed me and my life. It made my world spin again. He made me become more than I would've thought was possible. He was my life and my future and past. I wanted to stay like this forever._

_Love is always changing. I love him._

_Anna Kramer_

**I have no regrets to how it ended. I love him. I guess sometimes you have to go your whole life without meeting someone. Then I think about and I realize how lucky I really am. I never realized how empty I was until I met him.**

**He is my world.**

**Sammi Lang**

I am holding on to the memories and the chances. I am holding on to our future and our love… I am holding on to him as if there was no tomorrow because anywhere I go I want him with me. The world wouldn't be if he had come into my life.

Rachel Kramer

Bella stared at the diary of the compiled story. I knew she thought it never happened but showing her this made her believe.

"Grandma why is there only three endings and not four?"

"Bella!" Charlie called from the front door. Bella looked reluctantly to where his voice came from. Charlie walked in and smiled. "What have you done today Bells?"

"I heard a story from grandma."

Charlie looked at me. "Really and what was it about?"

"I cant tell you."

"Mom?" Charlie questioned. I shrugged. He got madder and said, "Nicole?!"

How dare my own son use my first name! He should be careful of what he says and does. "It was a story nothing more." I snapped.

Charlie gave up the whole thing and took Bella's hand. Bella had tears in her eyes as she looked at me. "I love you grandma! Thank you for telling me the story."

"I love you too." I watched as Charlie left with her. Bella needed to know that story. It would affect her. Little does she know what happened. Or that it is really true.

_A/N: I shortened the ending because I knew that I was way long on this story. So I hope you enjoyed it and my goofy authors notes along the way… Please don't forget to review! :D_


End file.
